


Fire Emblem: Remnants of the Holy War

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Original Character the Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: 20 years after the Last Holy War, a new generation of crusaders arises.  With them emerges a new threat from afar, an enemy that seeks to tear down everything that was built.  Featuring an original cast of characters, please enjoy.  Knowledge of FE4/5 is recommended.





	1. Prologue

We start our tale in the spring of Gran calendar 788, approximately seven years since the Dark Prince Julius was defeated and Emperor Seliph took the throne of the Grannvale empire. In the heartland of Grannvale is Belhalla, and there is the Belhalla Military Academy, where we set our scene.  

"Alright, 'Belle.  We'll be sure to visit every now and then, so be a good girl, alright?"  Isabelle, Princess of New Thracia turns to her parents Leif and Nanna to wish them goodbye.  She promised herself she wouldn't cry just yet.  Ever since her holy blood markings appeared on her arms and back she promised that she wouldn't cry when she went to school.

"Of course, Lord Father and Lady Mother.  I'll be a good girl."

The young girl worried her lip in an attempt to stop the preemptive tears, and was successful until her parents left back for Thracia.  She was alone.

But not for long.

* * *

Since the first day of class wasn't till tomorrow, Isabelle decided to wander the halls of the dorm she'd be spending the next few years of her life at.  As she wandered, she heard the sound of fist hitting flesh, and the crying of a child.  She darted in to see a blue-haired girl standing over a boy, protectively guarding a blonde girl.

"Next time you try anything more, my fist'll hit much harder than that!" The girl yelled, clenching her fist.  "So get out and don't let me hear you say anything else!"  At that the boy picked himself up and ran away, the girl smirking.  

"What happened?" Isabelle asked, peeping from the doorway.

"Well, this lout tried acting all fishy and insulted her, so I dealt with him.  Called her a 'dirty Agustrian', so I belted him a good one!"  

"I can't say I agree with this course of action..." the blonde murmured, almost collapsing on herself.  

"Well, seems we should introduce ourselves," the blonde continued.  "My name is Claudia, Princess of Agustria.  Pleased to make your acquaintance.  My roommate is the unfortunate Imperial Princess of Grannvale, Vylona."

"Wait," Isabelle stammered, "you're the daughters of Seliph and Ares, right?"  The others nodded.  "Well, I'm Isabelle, Princess of New Thracia.  They say that our fathers and grandfathers were the closest of friends, and I believe we're related."

"Hmm..." Vylona hummed, holding her chin in her tiny hand.  The three could feel their holy marks resonating with each others' and all smiled.  

"How 'bout a promise?"  Vylona said, sticking her palm up.  "Friends forever!"

The other two girls put their own hands on top and nodded.

"Y-yes, I mean.  Um.  Sounds...nice?" Claudia hemmed, and Vylona hip-checked her lightly.

"C'mon, Claud!  Put some spirit in it!  We've got the blood of the crusaders in us, we can't lose if we work together!" 

* * *

Weeks to seasons passed as the three became close friends, as close as their fathers and grandfathers were brothers-in-arms.  The three quickly progressed up through the years in school, making friends and fighting enemies and peers.  

But at this moment, the three are fighting.  Another day in the ring between three close friends, swords pitted against another.  Isabelle ducked back as Claudia charged forward, stepping quickly to avoid her horse's flashing hooves.  She rolled forward to close on Vylona, slicing quickly and ending with a neat thrust that knocked Vylona over.  However, she threw her sword to spook Claudia's horse, bucking the Agustrian off and sending Isabelle flying.  When the dust settled, all three girls were groaning on the ground, laughing.  

* * *

Isabelle: Level 1 Lord (The Princess of New Thracia.  Wields Swords, Staves)

HP: 30

Str: 10

Mag: 12 (7 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 10

Spd: 10

Lck: 11

Def: 6

Res: 6

Mov: 6

Lead: 3

Sword: A

Staff: C

Inventory: Thracian Rapier, Heal, Return, Magic Ring

Skills: Pursuit (double attack if Spd is greater than enemy's), Charm (allies within 3 spaces get Hit/Avo +10), Miracle (increase Avo when low on health), Continue (with high Spd attack again), Critical (chance to deal triple damage)

Holy Blood: Hezul (Minor, mark on her left forearm), Baldur (Minor, mark on her right forearm), Noba (Minor, mark along her spine)

Help Description: Leif and Nanna's daughter.  Resolute and determined, but affable.

Vylona: Level 1 Lord (The Imperial Princess of Grannvale.  Wields Swords)

HP: 31

Str: 8

Mag: 6

Skl: 8

Spd: 10

Lck: 13

Def: 7

Res: 12 (7 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 9 (6 + 3 (Leg Ring))

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Inventory: Imperial Blade, Barrier RIng, Leg Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Nihil (negate enemy skills and critical hits), Charge (if high HP, initiate another round of combat)

Holy Blood: Baldur (Major, mark across her shoulders), Naga (Minor, mark on her left shoulder blade), Ulir (Minor, mark on her right shoulder blade)

Help Description: Seliph and Lana's daughter.  Brash and proud, but driven to improve.

Claudia: Level 1 Lord (The Princess of Agustria.  Wields Swords, Staves, mounted)

HP: 32

Str: 14 (9 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 7

Skl: 12

Spd: 9

Lck: 8

Def: 7

Res: 7

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Staff: B

Inventory: Katti, Mend, Warp, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage (when HP <50%, always attack first), Miracle

Holy Blood: Hezul (Major, mark along her right arm), Blaggi (Minor, mark on her left forearm)

Help Description: Ares and Leen's daughter.  Beneath her demure and feminine persona lies a fierce crusader.

Thracian Rapier: Isabelle's personal blade, a gift from her parents before she left.  Deals effective damage to armor/cavalry and has a brave effect.

Imperial Blade: Vylona's personal blade, a new weapon designed for aggressive fighters.  Deals effective damage to dragon units and grants Charm skill when equipped.

Katti: Claudia's personal blade, an exotic weapon Claudia forged herself.  Grants Nihil and Critical skills when equipped.


	2. Chapter 1: Emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years have passed since the three friends arrived at the Belhalla Military Academy. On the verge of graduation, the three go to a local tavern to relax before the big ceremony, until Isabelle's grandfather, Finn, arrives with dire news.

"Barkeep!  Another!"  Isabelle shouted, slamming her pint on the bar, ale spilling on her Baldur holy mark, sleeve pushed up to let her skin breathe.  She was shoulder-to-shoulder with Vylona and Claudia, almost ready to graduate.  It had been near ten years since they first met and their camaraderie had evolved over the years.  While Claudia placed first in most school events, Vylona and Isabelle had established a mild rivalry over the running-up positions, blades locked as often as their glares.  

"I believe that'll be all.  Your tab's already a mile long, regardless of whether you lot're princesses or not!" The barkeep shouted back and crowd laughed.  Isabelle blushed darkly, but recovered and stood up to stretch.  

"Well, ladies, I believe it's time to get back.  I don't think it'll be a good idea to show up to the celebration tomorrow absolutely hungover."

"I don't know, Belle.  Isn't that Vy's usual look?" Claudia mused, gathering her skirts in her hand and stretching the crick out of her neck.

"I take offense to that.  I only sneak out to fight, not drink.  You know what.  Besides, I only showed up to class hungover once!  Belle, tell her!"  Vylona stamped her foot as Claudia hid a laugh behind her hand.  Their reverie was shattered as three armed men entered the tavern and the room silenced.

"You there," The lead one grunted.  "You 'ave holy blood?"

"What if we did?  That's awfully rude, you know," Claudia mused, widening her stance.

"Well," the second mused, "we're here to end the reign of the gods.  An' I think these three princesses would be good first targets.  Harmless little pretties, right boys?"

"I'd watch yourself," Vylona growled, quickly drawing her sword and entering a combat stance, "these 'little pretties' aren't so defenseless.  By the blood of our ancestors that runs through our veins, you can try!"

The lead thug drew an axe and ran at Isabelle who drew her rapier and parried the overhand blow deftly.  "Didn't you learn anything about the weapon triangle?  She drawled and dodged to the side as the axe slammed into the bar.  She thrust quickly and through, felling him.  

Vylona swung with both hands, heavily, her blade striking harshly into the man's axe, driving him back onto the ground, where his life ended.  Claudia swung her sword deftly, the heavy blade moving effortlessly from her sheer strength.  Eventually, he fell over, dead from a lance to the back.

"Grandpa!" Isabelle cheered running over to give Finn a hug.

"Hello, Lady Isabelle."

"Grandpa, you can just call me Isabelle.  I'm not your lady or anything anymore."

"Still, your father bade me to look after you, and as his knight and father-in-law, I am due to comply.  Now, I believe you will need my assistance.  There are several armed men arriving by the minute, and reinforcements are incoming."

"Well...as long as you stay back and don't get hurt.  Lady Mother would never forgive me if something happened!"

"Of course.  Now, would you like some advice from this old soldier?"

"I'll take whatever advice you can give, grandpa."

"Thank you.  I'd suggest to stick together in a situation like this, especially since the terrain is unknown."

"Thanks, grandpa.  Ladies, let's go!"

* * *

The four left the tavern to a scene that could only be described as a war zone.  As Finn and Claudia went to mount their horses, four figures approached rapidly, two horse-mounted and one on a pegasus.  A rider got off one of the horses as the four ran towards the three lords.  

"May I introduce Gaius of Isaach," Finn pointed towards the dark-haired man on horseback, who saluted with his sword and charged off into the fray; "Mahnya of Silesse," the lady on the pegasus nodded, her green hair shaking in the wind as she leapt into the sky; "and two familiar figures to you two, Carter of Edda and Ian of Chalphy."  At this, the foot-priest ran up to his sister and hugged her leg.  "Sis!  It's been too long!"

Claudia leaned down to rub his head and smile affectionately.  "Have you been doing well?  What're you doing here?  Carter - "

"Ian took me!"  Carter pointed towards the last horseman, who saluted with his lance.  "Lady Vylona, it is good to see you."

Vylona smiled at her distant cousin, "Good to see you, Ian.  What brings you here?"

"Well, we heard you were in trouble and ran into the rest.  Shall we, milady?"

"'Milady'?"

"My Lord Father has bid me your bodyguard for the remainder of my training, as he did for your father."

Vylona shrugged, "Whatever, I guess.  Wanna give me a lift?"  She swung into the saddle and the two charged off.  Meanwhile, the two Agustrian siblings were still arguing until Isabelle intervened.

"Hey!  Claud!  Carter!  We're still fighting!  Claud, run interference with Ian and Gaius and heard them into our blades.  Carter, stay back and heal at your discretion.  Got it?"

Claudia saluted ironically and charged off, Carter's yelp trailing them.  

The fighting seemed to last forever.  The three lords plowed through the enemies as the mounted reinforcements rounded them up to fall upon their blades.  Mahnya struck from above at random intervals to pick off an archer aiming at the lords.  

"Hey!  Claud!  How many have you got!?!?" Isabelle shouted across the field, fencing against an armored knight.  With a critical blow, she slammed her rapier under the knight's armpit and through, felling him.  Claudia charged over, leaping over the Thracian to slash at a soldier trying to stab her in the back.

"I'm at a good number.  I've lost count trying to keep track of my brother, you see!  Not the most ladylike, but it'll have to do!"

Vylona darted over to stand back to Isabelle, parrying an axe neatly before weaving in-and-out to strike a killing blow.  "I'm at ten already.  This is nothing!  Come on!"

"Kind of funny that Claudia's physically the strongest out of the three of us and the most ladylike.  Damn Agustrian etiquette."  Isabelle muttered to Vylona who barked a short laugh.  Claudia's lips curled into a smile as she smashed an enemy fighter to the ground with a simple flick of her blade.  Eventually the number of enemy soldiers lessened and lessened until all that was left was blood soaking into the Belhallan grass.

"Well," Gaius said, riding up and slinging the blood off his sword, "that seems to be that."

"Mm." Isabelle mused, holding her chin in her hand.  "The next question is why?  Why do this?  Who are these people and what do they have to gain?"

"I believe I can answer that, Lady Isabelle," Finn sighed.

"The reason I am here is to bring you back home.  Leonster is expecting heavy assault from this force, rumored to be a massive pirate armada.  I have enough return rings to get us all there."

"Damn right we're going," Mahnya chirped.  "I'm not even from there and I'm invested.  If these guys are already here and at Leonster, who's to say they're not elsewhere in Grannvale?  Or In Silesse or Agustria or Isaach?  We gotta do something!"

"Well put," Ian said. 

"Like we'd leave you to do this alone," Claudia dismounted and patted Isabelle on the shoulder, Vylona doing the same to the other.

"We promised to always be there for each other."

"Friends forever," they chimed simultaneously.  

"Alright troops!" Isabelle shouted as the others grinned.  "To Leonster!  Like hell we're leaving my home alone!"

"While I do not condone a lady using such vulgar language..." Finn started before Isabelle raised her hand.

"Oh come now, grandpa.  I could speak like Vy all the time.  Like an uncivilized Grannvalian!"  

"I heard that!" Vy shouted, before vanishing in the warp magic.

Time to head home after a while.

* * *

Isabelle: Level 3 Lord

HP: 32

Str: 11

Mag: 13 (8 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 11

Spd: 10

Lck: 12

Def: 7

Res: 7

Mov: 6

Lead: 3

Sword: A

Staff: C

Inventory: Thracian Rapier, Heal, Return, Magic Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charm, Miracle, Continue, Critical 

Holy Blood: Hezul, Baldur, Noba

Help Description: Leif and Nanna's daughter.  Resolute and determined, but affable.

Vylona: Level 3 Lord

HP: 34

Str: 9

Mag: 6

Skl: 9

Spd: 10

Lck: 14

Def: 8

Res: 12 (7 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 9 (6 + 3 (Leg Ring))

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Inventory: Imperial Blade, Barrier Ring, Leg Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Nihil, Charge

Holy Blood: Baldur, Naga, Ulir

Help Description: Seliph and Lana's daughter.  Brash and proud, but driven to improve.

Claudia: Level 3 Lord

HP: 34

Str: 16 (11 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 8

Skl: 12

Spd: 9

Lck: 9

Def: 7

Res: 8

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Staff: B

Inventory: Katti, Mend, Warp, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Hezul, Blaggi

Help Description: Ares and Leen's daughter.  Beneath her demure and feminine persona lies a fierce crusader.

Gaius: Level 3 Free Knight

HP: 38

Str: 10

Mag: 1

Skl: 15

Spd: 11 (6 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 8

Def: 15

Res: 4

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: A

Inventory: Brave Sword, Speed Ring

Skills: Nihil, Vantage, Paragon (gain increased EXP)

Holy Blood: Odo (Minor, mark on his right forearm), Neir (Minor, mark wrapping around his right bicep)

Help Description: Ulster's son and the Isaachian ambassador to Grannvale.  Isolated, meditative and distanced from his cousins.

Carter: Level 3 Priest

HP: 29

Str: 2

Mag: 19 (14 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 9

Spd: 9

Lck: 13

Def: 5

Res: 14

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Staff: *

Inventory: Mend, Physic, Restore, Rejuvenate, Magic Ring, Paragon Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Blaggi (Major, mark along his right arm), Hezul (Minor, mark around his right wrist)

Help Description: Ares and Leen's son.  Raised in Edda as a priest.  Driven to help with a know-it-all attitude.

Mahnya: Level 4 Pegasus Knight

HP: 30

Str: 8

Mag: 5

Skl: 10

Spd: 22 (17 + 5 (Wind Sword))

Lck: 10

Def: 12 (7 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 9

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: B

Lance: B

Inventory: Wind Sword, Slim Lance, Shield Ring

Skills: Wrath (When under 50% HP, all attacks are critical hits), Pursuit, Continue, Critical

Holy Blood: Forseti (Minor, mark wrapped around her right forearm), Fala (Minor, mark entwined with Tordo's on her left forearm), Tordo (Minor, mark entwined with Fala's on her left forearm)

Help Description: Fee and Arthur's daughter and a lady of Silesse.  Named after her great-aunt and carefree.  Most likely to laugh.

Ian: Level 15 Paladin

HP: 45

Str: 18

Mag: 8

Skl: 18

Spd: 20 (15 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 12

Def: 23 (18 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 6

Mov: 9

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: B

Inventory: Beast Killer, Armor Cutter, Speed Ring, Shield Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Critical

Holy Blood: Baldur (Minor, mark on his right hip)

Help Description: Oifey's son, and heir to Chalphy.  Trained in the knightly arts.

Rejuvenate: Carter's personal staff and a gift from his mother and uncle.  Allows all adjacent units to act again.

Wind Sword: Mahnya's personal sword.  Bestows Spd +5 when equipped and casts Wind at range, deals effective damage against flying units.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. OK. So. This is set up like an FE game. Like actually. Finn acts like a permanent buff. There aren't going to be a lot of characters and recruitment is front heavy, but there are only like. 15 chapters total, including extra. However, most chapters are massive. Like. The size of an entire country large, so FE4 style  
> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: The Worst Homecoming Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle leads her friends back to Leonster and embarks on a quest given by her father. There, she is joined by more comrades who will aid her on her journey.

Isabelle immediately turned away from her friends and grandfather to barf into the long Leonster grasses.  Warp magic always made her sick, and the longer the distance, the more sick she got, and going nearly across the continent was...unpleasant.  As she looked up, stomach emptied, she saw her friends look around.  They seemed to be outside Leonster Castle, and in the distance, walking down the main pathway was a man in white armor - her father.

"Lord Father!" She called and he sped up, a blonde woman following him closely.  Isabelle ran forward and crushed them in a hug, tears running down her face.

"Hey, Isabelle.  You alright?  You need a heal?"  Nanna said, pushing her daughter's hair to the side to check for injuries.

"I'm fine, Lady Mother!  Grandpa, get her off!"  Isabelle pouted, and her parents and grandfather laughed.  She looked back to see her friends standing around looking awkward, the mounts stamping at the ground.  

"So, Lord Father.  I was summoned for something?"

"Yes!" Leif clapped his hands, bringing Isabelle and Nanna towards the rest of the group.

"Welcome to Leonster, everyone.  I'm sure you've experienced the attacking forces, and believe me, they're everywhere.  We've gotten reports coming in from all over the continent resisting the assault.  What I need you to do is to reinforce some forts scattered along the northern coastline.  If they're still friendly, great, but if they're occupied by enemy forces, take them out and send a messenger back here for reinforcements."

"Question!"

"Yes, Isabelle?"

"Who's that behind you?"  At this he turned around to look at the two figures approaching them at a brisk pace.  One was a tall man that caused Finn to gasp, and the other was a slight woman with brown hair tied back, and both carried large lances that radiated with holy energy.

"This is my nephew, Quan, and Eloise, Areone's daughter.  As you can see, their holy weapons will be indispensable."

"Why should we trust the descendent of a Thracian enemy?"  Gaius scoffed but Mahnya reached over to cuff the back of his head. 

"We need all the help we can get, stupid!"

Quan coughed and smiled sheepishly, but Eloise held her arm and looked away.

"W-well, I hope that I can be of some assistance.  I look forward to working with you."  At this, Isabelle walked up to the Thracian and took her hand, smiling bright.

"Yeah!  Likewise!  I'm Isabelle, and I'm hoping we can be friends!"

"C'mon, 'Belle," Vylona hip-checked her friend, knocking her off balance.  "We've got work to do."

* * *

Shortly thereafter, the group set off north, towards Fort Alpha.  Their objective is to secure four forts spread in an arc, and wipe out any bandits or pirates in the area.  Before they set out, Finn rode up to his granddaughter, "Would you like my advice, my lady?'

"Grandpa!  Ugh.  Whatever.  Hit me."

"Northern Leonster is heavily forested, separated by wide fields.  While our mounted units will have trouble making their way through the woods, our fliers can scout out and report back on enemy density and the like."

"Huh.  Thanks, grandpa."  The old knight nodded, and swung Isabelle onto his horse and set off.  

Further back, Quan pulled up to Eloise, who was tacking her saddle for her dragon.

"Hey, Eloise.  Long time no see.  What've you been up to?"  

Eloise blushed and looked away, "Uh, uh.  Nothing much?  Just.  You know.  Flying around with my father.  Getting to know the people of Thracia.  You?"

"I've been training with my mother.  She finally gave me the Gáe Bolg, and I don't know if I feel ready."

"Hey, when father gave me the Gungnir I didn't feel ready either.  But it wouldn't accept you if you weren't ready, so.  I mean, there's nothing to worry about?  Well, I mean there is.  There's an invasion and I've got to redeem the line of Dain, and, and - "

"Peace, Eloise.  All in due time."  She giggled and pulled up on the reins, surging into the sky.  Up there, she soared, but was interrupted by a pegasus flying over her.  She squawked, and almost put her lance through it, but recovered in time to see Mahnya's green hair fluttering in the wind.

"Hey!"  She called, waving excitedly.  "I'm Mahnya!  Just thought I'd introduce myself given that we're the fliers.  I heard you're Eloise right?  You must be pretty...gung-ho using the Gungnir?"

Eloise stared at Mahnya, quirking an eyebrow at the younger girl's antics.  She let out a small, quiet chuckle, "Race you to Fort Alpha?"

"Hah!  You're on!"

* * *

Back on the ground, Isabelle rode up to Quan as they picked their way through the Leonster woods.  "Hey, cousin."

"Hello, Isabelle.  Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, it's almost like we're in the same company.  You know, I never really got to know you growing up."

"W-well, mother raised me while you went to the Belhalla Military Academy, so.  It is nice to really meet you, though."

"Likewise.  Wait - "  Isabelle stopped herself and pulled Finn's horse's reins back.  They could hear the faint sound of steel whispering through trees and prepared themselves.  Before they could act, Eloise swept down and the Gungnir flashed, and the lead fighter fell silently.  She swept back into the air, followed shortly by Mahnya.  Quan charged forward, the Gáe Bolg shining bright as it cut deep.  Isabelle leapt from the horse, landing in a roll before lunging into a thrust.  Her cape swept back and forth as her rapier cut left and right.

The combat lightened as they reached the first fort, and were hailed by the captain there.  Confident that it was fortified, Isabelle lead her companions towards Fort Beta, and beyond.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the main road heading north are two women.  One has blonde hair tied back with a large bow slung across her chest, and the other is dressed in a nun's habit, staff and tome in hand.  The two converse pleasantly as they make their way.

"So, seems like we're both heading to meet up with Lady Isabelle and her company?" The archer asked, a smile on her face.

"Yes," The nun replied, brushing her habit back, "I've heard that they're on their way to Fort Beta, which means if we keep going this way we should run into them."

Unfortunately, their path was halted by several armed men emerging from the side of the road.

"Looks like we got some winners, boys," the leader smirked, twirling his axe.  "Some holy blood owners ripe for the slaughter!"

"Peace, men!"  The archer said, drawing her bow and an arrow.  "I'd hate to hurt any of you on this fine day."

"Yes," The nun seconded, flipping her tome open to a page, "We'd just like to be on our way."

"Hah!  Get 'em, boys!"

* * *

In the distance, Isabelle heard the sound of twin explosions.

* * *

"Damn!  Remind me not to get on your bad side!" The archer commented, stepping over the charred remains of the enemy attack.  With just a few magic attacks, the nun had obliterated the enemy force with relative ease.

"I wield the grace of God, my friend.  Shall we?"  The archer waved her hand forward, a small blush dotting her face.

* * *

"Hey!  Fancy lady!  Can we join you?"  Isabelle turned to see the archer and the nun jog up to her, the archer at ease and the nun short of breath.

"I'm Rachel of Jungby.  Major Ulir, Minor Odo.  I'm here to help.  This is my wife, Miri."

"Uh.  Congratulations?"

"She's joking."  Miri butt in, annoyed.  "As she said, I'm Miri.  Fala.  I'm a nun from Thracia, and I want to help.  Surely you can use another healer?"

"Of course!  Welcome aboard!"  Isabelle was overjoyed, relief flooding from her pores.

"Great!  Time to introduce myself to the lovely ladies of your company, heh heh!"  At this, Rachel ran off, a quick fist-pump for good measure.

"Should I be worried?"

"She's a skilled archer, blessed by Ulir.  I'd trust her."  Isabelle shrugged and continued down the road.

In the distance she could hear Rachel's flirtations and her friends' rejections, some annoyed (Vylona), amused (Claudia), and scandalized (Eloise).  

"Hey, grandpa."

"Yes?"

"Was there anyone like Rachel when you fought?"

"Well...not really.  Everyone's different.  Only by accepting those differences can we defeat our foe and return peace to the realm."

"Geez, grandpa!  I just wanted an answer."  Isabelle pouted as her grandfather laughed, riding over to rub her hair affectionately.

"Sometimes, you remind me of your mother and grandmother with each passing day."

"Grandmother?  You never talk about her."

"She's...well, she was a special woman.  You take after her in many ways.  Her strength, her perseverance.  Ah, you give this old man too much thought."

"Nonsense, grandpa!  I love you a lot.  You've been through a lot and have a lot to share.  I do value your input."

Finn chuckled, "Then, shall we?  Isabelle?"

Isabelle's grin brightened like a star.

* * *

"Excuse me?  Miri?"  The nun turned to see Mahnya descend, her pegasus gliding a foot off the ground.

"Say, you've got Fala blood don't you?"  She rolled up her sleeve to show her Fala mark and pulsed faintly.  Miri pressed her hand against her chest, where she knew her mark also vibrated.

"Yes."

"Cool!  I like having more relatives on that side.  Reminds me that there's good in the world.  See, I'm a descendent of Velthomer through my father and grandfather, Azel and Arthur."

"Ah.  Are you...proud to be of Fala's descent?"

"Of course!  I'm proud of all my holy blood.  To me...it represents the union of so many peoples' hopes and dreams.  You know?  It's helped me so much in magic, and my other pursuits, but it doesn't define me.  You know?"

"You seem remarkably put-together for a child."

"Hey!  I'm sixteen!"

"Yes.  A child."

Mahnya stuck her tongue out and canted into the sky.

* * *

The autumn leaves fell from the trees in a leisurely way, indifferent to the bloodshed around Jugdral.  Thankfully, Isabelle and her friends had an easier time looking into the last three forts, and finally, they returned to Leonster castle, successful.  

"Welcome back, Isabelle."

"Thank you, Lord Father.  It's good to be back.  Do you have another mission for us?"

Leif widened his stance and locked his hands behind his back.  "Yes.  I'm sending you all out across Jugdral to combat the threat that we, our generation, can not.  Your first task will be to clear Yied Desert.  Do you accept."

"Hell yeah!"  

"Vylona!  Such language is rude!"

"Don't get your small clothes in a twist, Claud.  Come on, it'll be fun.  Right, 'Belle?"

The brunette in question held her chin in her hand.

"Sure.  We'll do it."  

Leif smiled - sadly, sweetly.

"I was afraid you'd say that.  But if you do this, I want you to have this - "  He took his sword off and handed it to his daughter.

"My Light Brand - passed down to me from my mother.  I want you to have it.  As a symbol of my trust."

He turned around so that he wouldn't see his daughter's tears.

"Th-thank you, Lord Father.  I promise I'll make you proud!"

"I know."

* * *

Isabelle: Level 4 Lord

HP: 33

Str: 12

Mag: 13 (8 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 11

Spd: 11

Lck: 23 (13 + 10 (Light Brand))

Def: 7

Res: 7

Mov: 6

Lead: 3

Sword: A

Staff: C

Inventory: Light Brand, Thracian Rapier, Heal, Return, Magic Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charm, Miracle, Continue, Critical 

Holy Blood: Hezul, Baldur, Noba

Help Description: Leif and Nanna's daughter.  Resolute and determined, but affable.

Vylona: Level 4 Lord

HP: 35

Str: 10

Mag: 6

Skl: 10

Spd: 10

Lck: 15

Def: 9

Res: 12 (7 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 9 (6 + 3 (Leg Ring))

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Inventory: Imperial Blade, Barrier Ring, Leg Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Nihil, Charge

Holy Blood: Baldur, Naga, Ulir

Help Description: Seliph and Lana's daughter.  Brash and proud, but driven to improve.

Claudia: Level 4 Lord

HP: 35

Str: 17 (12 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 9

Skl: 12

Spd: 9

Lck: 10

Def: 8

Res: 9

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Staff: B

Inventory: Katti, Mend, Warp, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Hezul, Blaggi

Help Description: Ares and Leen's daughter.  Beneath her demure and feminine persona lies a fierce crusader.

Gaius: Level 5 Free Knight

HP: 41

Str: 12

Mag: 1

Skl: 16

Spd: 13 (8 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 8

Def: 17

Res: 4

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: A

Inventory: Brave Sword, Speed Ring

Skills: Nihil, Vantage, Paragon

Holy Blood: Odo, Neir

Help Description: Ulster's son and the Isaachian ambassador to Grannvale.  Isolated, meditative and distanced from his cousins.

Carter: Level 5 Priest

HP: 31

Str: 3

Mag: 20 (15 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 9

Spd: 9

Lck: 15

Def: 5

Res: 15

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Staff: *

Inventory: Mend, Physic, Restore, Rejuvenate, Magic Ring, Paragon Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Blaggi, Hezul

Help Description: Ares and Leen's son.  Raised in Edda as a priest.  Driven to help with a know-it-all attitude.

Mahnya: Level 5 Pegasus Knight

HP: 31

Str: 8

Mag: 6

Skl: 11

Spd: 23 (18 + 5 (Wind Sword))

Lck: 11

Def: 12 (7 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 10

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: B

Lance: B

Inventory: Wind Sword, Slim Lance, Shield Ring

Skills: Wrath, Pursuit, Continue, Critical

Holy Blood: Forseti, Fala, Tordo

Help Description: Fee and Arthur's daughter and a lady of Silesse.  Named after her great-aunt and carefree.  Most likely to laugh.

Ian: Level 15 Paladin

HP: 45

Str: 18

Mag: 8

Skl: 18

Spd: 20 (15 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 12

Def: 23 (18 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 6

Mov: 9

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: B

Inventory: Beast Killer, Armor Cutter, Speed Ring, Shield Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Critical

Holy Blood: Baldur

Help Description: Oifey's son, and heir to Chalphy.  Trained in the knightly arts.

Quan: Level 5 Cavalier

HP: 40

Str: 26 (16 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Mag: 3

Skl: 17 (7 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Spd: 14

Lck: 10

Def: 22 (12 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Res: 9 (4 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: *

Inventory: Gáe Bolg, Javelin, Steel Blade, Barrier Ring

Skills: Continue, Critical, Sol (chance to heal user for damage dealt)

Holy Blood: Noba (Major, mark on his right arm), Baldur (Minor, mark on the small of his back)

Help Description: Altena’s son and a lord of Thracia.  Strong, and the spitting image of his namesake.

Eloise: Level 5 Dragon Knight

HP: 37

Str: 24 (14 + 10 (Gungnir))

Mag: 2

Skl: 14

Spd: 26 (16 + 10 (Gungnir))

Lck: 12

Def: 20 (10 + 10 (Gungnir))

Res: 6

Mov: 9

Lead: 2

Lance: *

Sword: B

Inventory: Gungnir, Javelin, Sleep Sword, Miracle Ring

Skills: Continue, Nihil, Vantage

Holy Blood: Dain (Major, mark wrapping around her left arm)

Help Description: Areone’s daughter and a minor lady of Thracia.  Self-deprecating and eager to redeem the line of Dain.

Rachel: Level 6 Archer

HP: 40

Str: 16 (11 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 2

Skl: 16

Spd: 14

Lck: 16

Def: 4

Res: 7

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Bow: *

Inventory: Silver Bow, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Luna (chance to negate enemy Def)

Holy Blood: Ulir (Major, mark along her spine), Odo (Minor, mark on her inner left forearm)

Help Description: Faval’s daughter and the heir of House Jungby.  Skilled with the bow and popular with the ladies.

Miri: Level 7 Priestess (a nun trained in the healing arts and anima magic)

HP: 35

Str: 0

Mag: 21 (16 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 13

Spd: 12

Lck: 15

Def: 7

Res: 13

Mov: 5

Lead: 1

Fire: *

Wind: C

Thunder: C

Staff: B

Inventory: Dime Fire, Elfire, Physic, Restore, Recover, Magic Ring

Skills: Nihil, Sol, Wrath, Paragon

Holy Blood: Fala (?, mark on her chest)

Help Description: A nun from a convent in Thracia.  Motherly with a healing touch.

Light Brand: A magic sword for Isabelle that has been passed down for the third generation.  Casts Lightning at range, and grants Lck +10 when equipped.

Gáe Bolg: The holy weapon of line Noba.  Grants Str/Skl/Def +10 and Charm skill when equipped.

Gungnir: The holy weapon of line Dain.  Grants Str/Spd/Def +10 and Paragon skill when equipped.

Dime Fire: Miri's personal tome that she wrote herself.  Has a brave effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this and leave comment/kudos if you enjoyed! This one's pretty short.


	4. Chapter 3: Passing the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company heads off on their first quest as the resistance, heading west through the Yied desert, where history has left its mark on Isabelle's own ancestors. The pirates have set their foothold in various forts across the wasteland they encounter a woman single-handedly taking down a fort.

"Gods, it's hot!"  Isabelle moaned as she overlooked the valley leading to Melgen.  "We schlep all the way out here and there's nothing here!"

"Cheer up, 'Belle," Vylona walked up and patted her friend on the shoulder.  While she, Vylona and Claudia had discussed who was officially in charge, they had decided that they would all lead, with Isabelle in charge of everything.  

"Can't be any worse than our third-year exams."

"I thought they were rather pleasant," Claudia mused, patting the flanks of her horse as he sweat.  "Just us, in the wilderness and wilds of Grannvale?  Not knowing whether beyond that next horizon was bandits or rodents of unusual size?"

"There never were any rodents," Isabelle countered, flushing slightly.  "You made those up to frighten me."

"Did I?"  Claudia had that mischievous gleam in her eyes she had on occasion, only matched by Vylona's.  "Remember that questionable meat we had that one night?"

Isabelle blanched, "now you're shitting with me."

"Language," Vylona said distantly, eyes scanning the horizon.  She quickly tied her blue hair back in a ponytail, settling her blade on her belt.  

"You are one to talk, Vy, to talk about language."

"Eat shit, Claud."

"Language, ladies," Finn came up and the three girls silenced into giggles, ribbing each other.

"So, grandfather," Isabelle walked up to Finn's horse and swung up, hand on the Light Brand.  "What's the plan?"

"Well, would you like my advice?"

"Just go on, grandpa."

Finn laughed, "of course, your highness.  The enemy has taken control of three key forts in the area - Melgen, Darna and Phinora.  From these locations they can easily move into Grannvale, Silesia, Isaac, the Thracian peninsula more easily.  Thus, our goal is to re-capture those forts and discover how and why they fell.  Intelligence from Mahnya says that disillusioned citizens helped the pirates."

"Thank you.  Any other advice?"  Isabelle turned to see Carter mount onto Claudia's horse and Vylona clamber clumsily onto Ian.  Some muttered curses later, everyone was saddled up.

"Maybe give me a break?"  Mahnya swept down at this time, quickly leaping off her pegasus to run a soothing hand over the base of her wings.  "Pegasi are built for cold wind.  Fala blood doesn't extend to Erin, after all."

"Do you want me to scout?"  Eloise walked up, Gungnir in one hand and the reins in the other.  "We can last longer in the heat, and I'll be more durable if they have ballistae set up."

"I didn't see any," Mahnya crossed her arms, "but I'd appreciate a break.  General?"

"Me?" Isabelle gasped, "alright.  Eloise, see what you can get.  But if anything comes up, get back to us as soon as you can.  Understood."

"Acknowledged."

"Wait!"  Quan ran up at this moment, slightly out of breath.  "Best of luck, Eloise."

Eloise blushed and stammered, quickly mounting and flapping away.

* * *

"Not a word," Eloise muttered at her dragon, who huffed in response.  "Don't give me that.   _Behave_ , Cormag.  I need to leave a good impression to make sure the line of Dain is well respected."

Another huff.

"Yeah, you're right.  Actions and not words, huh?"  Eloise looked over the landscape, and Cormag reared back when a loud crack echoed through the air.  Her left hand still holding the Gungnir, she pulled the reins and soared over Melgen.  Loud booms echoed over the jagged horizon and Eloise turned back.

"I think this counts, huh Cormag?"

A third puff of air.

"Piss off, Cormag.  I'm not desperate to get back to Quan.  It's just a crush, okay?"

This one was more like a dragon laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny.  Come!"  

* * *

Down on the ground, while Eloise contemplated and the lords waited for news, a young girl was entrenched in battle at Melgen's gates.  Her blue armor and hair are slightly off, and her cape flows behind her.  Her two blades flash in and out, and magic flows from her fingertips with ease.

"Come on!"  She shouted, "is that all you've got!?  I traveled across the western ocean to get here!"  Her voice had a twang unknown to the pirates holding the keep, and they shuddered their boots as she made her one-woman assault.

* * *

And as she fought, Isabelle rode down the ravine, her friends and companions following behind her.  From her perch on Finn's horse, she blasted bolts of light at the archers perching on the edge of the ravine.  Gaius was also riding along the edge to loop up with them after taking Melgen, and Miri and Rachel rode with Quan and Mahnya.  Finally they arrived in the thick of the fighting.  Miri and Rachel dismounted quickly and Miri raised her staff, Physic washing over the fighters.  Rachel grinned and Luna infused her arrows, thudding into an sword knight.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Fine!  It's a little different than the church!"  

"Heh.  I like fighting with you by my side.  We fight well together, huh?"

Miri lowered her Dime Fire and looked askance at the archer.  She brushed a lock of flame-red hair behind her habit and scowled.  "Are you flirting with me?"

"Ey!"  Rachel released a volley and pulled Miri down behind a large rock as an enemy volley thudded into the stone.  Their faces were close, and Rachel winked.  "Have been for a while, thanks."

"Well...I..."

"Oh never mind," Rachel peeked over the rock and rolled out, blonde hair shining in the desert sun.  Within a second three arrows were flying and landing in enemy soft spots.

* * *

Vylona sliced through a pirate, throwing her blade up to desperately block a lance thrust.  She heard the pounding of hooves and jumped back, and Claudia trampled the pirate.

"Brazen cur!"  Claudia shouted, slinging the blood off her blade.  Even in battle she was refined in her armor, more a dress with plating than a suit.  Still, Hezul's blood served her well, and the next blow from Katti slammed into her foe.

"Poor brutes," Claudia mused, "can't stand up to simple strength."

"Don't think they've fought you before, Claud," Vylona parried a desperate sword slash and threw her foot into the man's crotch, and his face fell onto the edge of Vylona's sword.  "Poor sods.  How'd they conquer so much already?"

"I don't think that's our worry," Isabelle ran up at that moment.  "Our priority is to push to Melgen and take it.  Enough dallying, ladies, we've work to do!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl at Melgen was almost finished mopping up.  She sheathed her blade - of her two it was the golden one, not the silver one.  She picked a ring out of her pocket and slid it on her right ring finger, idly playing with it.  She heard a moaning and rushed over, a man was still alive after her onslaught.  

"Hey, are you okay?"

"What are you?  Are you some sort of demon?"

"No?  Human just as you.  Tell me - where can I find Isabelle and the resistance?  I asked nicely after arriving at Melgen port and you lot attacked me!  I feel like I should Melget and get Melgone.  Right?"

"Urgh...you're not human!  *Cough* no way you can just cast like that..."

"Hey, stay with me!"  But alas for the girl, the man passed away at that.  

"Hmm."

* * *

Isabelle stormed up to Melgen's gates and saw the end of a massacre.  It seemed that the last holdouts of the pirates had launched one last desperate assault.  There Isabelle saw the girl from Eloise's report, and she was tearing through them.  Her golden blade sliced effortlessly, and she was so fast at times it seemed her enemies couldn't retaliate.  Her defensive work was also impeccable, able to shrug off enemy attacks, and her silver sword seemed to be magic.  

"Ho there!" The girl called in the midst of a blade lock.  She pushed hard and the man fell, taking the opportunity to stab deep.  "Are you perchance Isabelle?  My blades cut them to the quick it seems, and they can't seem to answer!  Haha!"  

"And who might you be?  I am indeed Isabelle...general of the resistance."

"I'm Eve," she smiled, and more teeth showed than was probably necessary.  "And you should watch out," she snapped the fingers on her right hand and a fireball burst to immolate a hidden archer trying to take advantage.

"How did you do that?" Isabelle stood dumbfounded.  Magic without a tome?  How?

"What?  Just a good bit of Valentian spellcasting.  I heard you guys over here use tomes and such, but by tapping into lifeforce, I can cast directly.  Of course, I'm not as good as my mother yet, but I'll get there?"

"And just who is your mother?"  Finn chose that moment to ride up.  

"Oh!  Pardon me.  My full name and title is First Princess Eve of the One Kingdom of Valentia, daughter of King Alm I and Queen Celica.  At your service!"  Eve swept into a bow.  

"Huh.  What brings you over here then?"  Isabelle crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow.  "If I'm not mistaken, the trip from Valentia must have been several weeks."

"Well, our parents were friends, and when I heard of what happened, I had to come!"  Eve gushed, "I wanted the chance to explore!  I've been almost alone my whole life and the chance to go out and make a change and do things?!  Of course!  My parents knew, though.  Sent me off with their swords and their blessings, through my great-grandpa.  But I'm here to help, if you'll have me."

"I think," Isabelle extended her hand, "we'll get along well.  Welcome to the resistance."

"Yes!"  Eve shook Isabelle's hand eagerly.  "Let's go!  What else is there to do?"

"Well, there's still a lot.  We head north towards Darna and Phinora to liberate them from the pirates, and then west towards Grannvale."

"Excellent!  Is it walking?  I love walking here!  It's so cool!"

"We're in a desert, your highness," Finn interrupted, a quizzical look on his face.  

"Yeah, and?  It's new for me!  And please, call me Eve.  My own gran won't call me by name."

"Neither will mine," Isabelle snarked, sharing a look with Eve.  The two smiled, and Isabelle gestured forward.

"Thanks, Isabelle!  Onwards!"

"Onwards indeed."

* * *

The group quickly traversed north, and the enemies were sparse.

"I took out a good lot," Eve remarked from her position next to Isabelle.  The rest of the group was still wary of the foreign princess, but she took it in stride.  "So, maybe it'll thin out up here?  Of course, that might get a bit boring."

"Not enough fighting makes the sword arm dull, huh?"  Vylona joked and Claudia hid a small smile.

"A bit, yeah.  Being left-handed helps as well."

And indeed, Eve was right.  Only a paltry force awaited the resistance, and with little time spent, Darna and Phinora fell.  Darna was an especially important target, given the miracle so many years ago.

"Tell me, Eve," Isabelle asked.  "What holy blood do you have?  Surely you can't get your strength on human talent alone."

"Technically, major Duma and major Mila.  But both of them are dead or sleeping, so it is just me.  Guess we do things differently in Valentia."

"I'll say."

* * *

"Pardon me, your highness."

"Finn?  What is it?"

"Well, I've had a ride around.  And I've found something.  I've also received orders from your father to head to Agustria to deal with pirates there, but I'm afraid I'd like to ask for a little detour."

"What is it, grandfather?"  Isabelle turned, and a solemn expression lay across his weathered face.

"We've received a report on the location of her highness, Lachesis.  You might know her better as my wife and your grandmother.  They say she's being kept in the Yied shrine.  Permission to seek out?"

"Negative.  We're all going."  And Finn almost fainted at his granddaughter's words, for on her face was Lachesis's lionness smile.

* * *

Isabelle: Level 5 Lord

HP: 34

Str: 12

Mag: 14 (9 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 12

Spd: 12

Lck: 24 (14 + 10 (Light Brand))

Def: 7

Res: 8

Mov: 6

Lead: 3

Sword: A

Staff: C

Inventory: Light Brand, Thracian Rapier, Heal, Return, Magic Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charm, Miracle, Continue, Critical 

Holy Blood: Hezul, Baldur, Noba

Help Description: Leif and Nanna's daughter.  Resolute and determined, but affable.

Vylona: Level 5 Lord

HP: 36

Str: 10

Mag: 7

Skl: 11

Spd: 10

Lck: 16

Def: 10

Res: 13 (8 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 9 (6 + 3 (Leg Ring))

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Inventory: Imperial Blade, Barrier Ring, Leg Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Nihil, Charge

Holy Blood: Baldur, Naga, Ulir

Help Description: Seliph and Lana's daughter.  Brash and proud, but driven to improve.

Claudia: Level 5 Lord

HP: 37

Str: 18 (13 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 9

Skl: 12

Spd: 10

Lck: 11

Def: 8

Res: 10

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Staff: B

Inventory: Katti, Mend, Warp, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Hezul, Blaggi

Help Description: Ares and Leen's daughter.  Beneath her demure and feminine persona lies a fierce crusader.

Gaius: Level 7 Free Knight

HP: 44

Str: 13

Mag: 1

Skl: 18

Spd: 13 (8 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 9

Def: 19

Res: 4

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: A

Inventory: Brave Sword, Speed Ring

Skills: Nihil, Vantage, Paragon

Holy Blood: Odo, Neir

Help Description: Ulster's son and the Isaachian ambassador to Grannvale.  Isolated, meditative and distanced from his cousins.

Carter: Level 6 Priest

HP: 32

Str: 4

Mag: 21 (16 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 10

Spd: 9

Lck: 16

Def: 5

Res: 16

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Staff: *

Inventory: Mend, Physic, Restore, Rejuvenate, Magic Ring, Paragon Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Blaggi, Hezul

Help Description: Ares and Leen's son.  Raised in Edda as a priest.  Driven to help with a know-it-all attitude.

Mahnya: Level 6 Pegasus Knight

HP: 32

Str: 8

Mag: 7

Skl: 12

Spd: 24 (19 + 5 (Wind Sword))

Lck: 12

Def: 12 (7 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 11

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: B

Lance: B

Inventory: Wind Sword, Slim Lance, Shield Ring

Skills: Wrath, Pursuit, Continue, Critical

Holy Blood: Forseti, Fala, Tordo

Help Description: Fee and Arthur's daughter and a lady of Silesse.  Named after her great-aunt and carefree.  Most likely to laugh.

Ian: Level 16 Paladin

HP: 46

Str: 19

Mag: 8

Skl: 19

Spd: 21 (16 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 13

Def: 23 (18 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 6

Mov: 9

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: B

Inventory: Beast Killer, Armor Cutter, Speed Ring, Shield Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Critical

Holy Blood: Baldur

Help Description: Oifey's son, and heir to Chalphy.  Trained in the knightly arts.

Quan: Level 6 Cavalier

HP: 41

Str: 27 (17 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Mag: 3

Skl: 17 (7 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Spd: 15

Lck: 10

Def: 23 (12 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Res: 9 (4 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: *

Inventory: Gáe Bolg, Javelin, Steel Blade, Barrier Ring

Skills: Continue, Critical, Sol

Holy Blood: Noba, Baldur

Help Description: Altena’s son and a lord of Thracia.  Strong, and the spitting image of his namesake.

Eloise: Level 7 Dragon Knight

HP: 39

Str: 26 (16 + 10 (Gungnir))

Mag: 2

Skl: 16

Spd: 28 (18 + 10 (Gungnir))

Lck: 13

Def: 21 (10 + 10 (Gungnir))

Res: 8

Mov: 9

Lead: 2

Lance: *

Sword: B

Inventory: Gungnir, Javelin, Sleep Sword, Miracle Ring

Skills: Continue, Nihil, Vantage

Holy Blood: Dain

Help Description: Areone’s daughter and a minor lady of Thracia.  Self-deprecating and eager to redeem the line of Dain.

Rachel: Level 7 Archer

HP: 42

Str: 16 (11 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 2

Skl: 17

Spd: 14

Lck: 17

Def: 5

Res: 7

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Bow: *

Inventory: Silver Bow, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Luna

Holy Blood: Ulir, Odo

Help Description: Faval’s daughter and the heir of House Jungby.  Skilled with the bow and popular with the ladies.

Miri: Level 8 Priestess

HP: 36

Str: 0

Mag: 22 (17 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 14

Spd: 12

Lck: 16

Def: 7

Res: 14

Mov: 5

Lead: 1

Fire: *

Wind: C

Thunder: C

Staff: B

Inventory: Dime Fire, Elfire, Physic, Restore, Recover, Magic Ring

Skills: Nihil, Sol, Wrath, Paragon

Holy Blood: Fala

Help Description: A nun from a convent in Thracia.  Motherly with a healing touch.

Eve: Level 7 Fighter (A beautiful sword-fighter who uses magic with balanced stats)

HP: 35

Str: 15

Mag: 16

Skl: 15 (10 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Spd: 12

Lck: 19 (14 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Def: 7

Res: 15 (10 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Mov: 5

Lead: 2

Sword: A

Magic: /

Learned Magic: Fire, Thunder

Inventory: Royal Sword, Beloved Zofia, Keepsake Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Windswept (If unit initiates attack, no follow-up occurs if possible. If unit’s Spd - Foe’s Spd  ≥ 1, foe can’t counter), Vantage, Dragon Fang (Chance of adding half of Atk as damage), Guarded Stance (User has Def/Res +6 when attacked)

Holy Blood: Mila (Major, mark on top of right hand), Duma (Major, mark on top of left hand)

Help Description: Alm and Celica's daughter, traveled from across the sea.  Sensitive and enjoys puns, but can be emotionally closed off.  

Royal Sword: One of Eve's swords, her father's blade.  Meant to signify ties between Zofia and Rigel years ago.  Grants the Critical skill when equipped and increases the chance of it activating by 10%.

Beloved Zofia: One of Eve's swords, her mother's blade.  A magic weapon that held Celica's wishes for a brighter future for her country.  Grants the Critical skill when equipped and increases the chances of it activating by 10%.

Keepsake Ring: Eve's ring, a memento passed down from her father. Holds a special power.  Grants the Renewal skill and Skl/Lck/Res +5 when in user's inventory.  

Eve's magic: Eve learns spells as she levels up, that are cast from her health.  They can critical and have their own hit rate, and critical rate based off normal weapons.  (For more info, see how Black Magic works on the Fire Emblem wikia.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT RETURNS!!!!!!!!! If you've been following my other works, you know that I've been planning on adding Eve to this. It was pretty spontaneous. Hope you enjoyed, so leave a kudos/comment if you did. I was planning on writing more for Darna and Phinora but I ended up writing a lot for Melgen, so. Schmeh.  
> Some fun facts! Out of all the playable characters, Rachel has the highest total growth rates at 465% in total, including a 150% in HP, 100% in Skl and 85% in Lck. Ian, conversely, has the lowest. Eve has the highest combined Str and Mag growth rates. Characters' growth rates are based on their parents' and buffed or tweaked in some areas. If you have any questions, message me at righteous-maximus.tumblr.com. Peace! Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. Next chapter we're going to see the Lionness herself, Lachesis! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 3x: Her Most August Majesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion long in the making, Isabelle leads the resistance deep into Yied shrine to find her long-lost grandmother. Will Finn's wife be found? Read on, dear readers!

Even in the middle of the desert, Thracia's cold winter's edge bit to the deserted mountaintops.  As soon as Isabelle had chased out the last stragglers at Phinora, she rushed the company back to Yied and its shrine.  She wouldn't miss the chance to meet one of her last living ancestors after all this time.  The group was a bit on edge, from long days of riding and too much time spent together.  She vowed silently to get them some time off after this excursion.

"So, grandpa," Isabelle started conversationally, poking her head around Finn's back.  "How'd you lose grandma anyway?"

Finn let out a small snort, "I didn't lose her.  As you know, I took his highness and my daughter to Leonster while Lachesis stayed with your uncle Delmud in Tirnanog.  She said she would come to Leonster later, and she never did.  After I helped your father and his imperial highness, I spent years searching for her in this desert until a missive got into my hands detailing your birth.  I rushed back and I've been there ever since.  But to think she's been here this whole time...imagine that."

"So, what are your first words going to be?"

He let out a small chuckle, "I assure you she'll have the first word.  Probably a derisive comment about my age."

"Hmm.  She sounds like a lovely woman."

"I still don't know why she agreed to sl-"

"Nope.  Don't want to hear about your sex life."

* * *

An old woman (alright, she's just past middle age,) sat in her cell.  She looked aside to the various markings on the wall, detailing that she'd been in there for more than thirty years.  It was an awful process; for months at a time they would turn her to stone to save on resources and unfreeze her.  Why they didn't just kill her, she had no idea.  They didn't want to martyr her?  They just didn't care?  She was funny?  That last one was untrue.  

Her eyes leapt up when she heard a loud bang and a characteristic gurgle of a Lopt mage breathing their last.  Then there was shouting and the telltale smell of magic in the air and the woman grinned.  She shuffled beneath her threadbare cot and pulled out a few pages.  They fluttered in place as she chanted, and her cell door shattered into fiery pieces.  The guard panicked and she acted, going for another bolt of fire straight for his throat.  He also fell with a choked scream, the woman going for the sword he dropped.  She tested it and grimaced, it had been a while since she picked up a blade, but Hezul's blood instilled a sense of knowing how to use any blade.  

And so Lachesis, Master Knight and Her Most August Majesty, walked out of her cell for the first time in forty years.

* * *

Isabelle looked down at a pile of charred metal and burnt flesh.  Clearly a fire tome, but who would turn on the Lopt mages?  Well, first finding a small Lopt sect was surprising, but Isabelle was good at dealing with unknown things.  She went to leave when she heard a blade rasp against stone and she lifted her rapier to block, a heavy blade landing on it.  Her eyes widened as she saw her opponent, an old woman of all things!

"You seem...familiar," the old woman murmured, stepping back.  "Your holy blood...it's...mine?"

"So you must be Lady Lachesis, then," Isabelle whispered, sheathing her rapier.  "I'm - "

"Shh," Lachesis quieted, stepping forward.  Her fingers ran over Isabelle's face, eyes searching.  "You must be Nanna's daughter.  I always imagined I'd have grandchildren, but - "

"The next words to come out of your mouth will be, 'I never expected them to be as beautiful as you.'"

Lachesis's mouth mouthed the words, but nothing came out.  She gave Isabelle a wry look and dropped her hands, looking over her granddaughter's shoulder to look at her husband.

"Oh, Finn.  The years don't seem to have been kind to you."

He let out a small laugh, stepping forward to drop to one knee.  Absent-mindedly, Lachesis stretched out a hand for Finn to kiss, which he did very formally.  "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you.  But I did."

"But you did," Lachesis echoed, and let out a short laugh.  Isabelle thought she saw a smile appear, but it disappeared into a more cat-like smirk.  "What took you so long?"

Finn stood up, "It's not like you tried any earlier to escape."

"Listen, I only just got out because of your  _brilliantly_ timed attack.  I am serious, it was right in the middle of the changing of the guard!"

"Please stop fighting!" Isabelle jumped between her two grandparents.  "I only just met one of you and you're already fighting!"

"Fighting?" The two said at the same time, only to sneer at the other.  "This is our usual conversation style, darling," Lachesis soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, your highness," Finn grumbled, turning around to see Vylona and Claudia running down the hallway.  "We'll behave."

" _We'll behave_ ," Lachesis mocked and Finn's eye twitched.  

"Hey!  'Belle!  The commander's down and we're ready to head out if we've got your old grandma with us,"  Vylona ran up and skidded to a stop, taking a second to re-tie her hair.

"Old grandma?  Who are you calling old?"  Lachesis scolded.  

"Peace, Vy," Claudia soothed, taking point.  "Lady Lachesis, it's a pleasure to meet you.  This is Vylona, Seliph and Lana's daughter.  I am Claudia.  Ares's daughter and...Lord Eldigan's granddaughter."  Lachesis's face smoothed at this, walking up to Claudia.

"You look just like Eldie...oh, brother..."

"Great-Aunt Lachesis..."

"Oh, it's just Lachesis to you.  And to you as well, Vylona.  I was there both times when your father and mother were born."

"Okay, that's enough," Vylona shook her head, "I don't want to think of that."  Lachesis laughed and shook he heard.  

"Now, shall we?  I've had close to forty years here and I want to get out."

Finn extended his elbow, and with an exaggerated eye-roll, Lachesis took it.

* * *

When the resistance emerged and Lachesis caught up, she held Isabelle back a bit.  She turned them around so that they were in the sun, and she leaned in close, looking over each plane of Isabelle's face.

"Goodness me.  You really are my descendent."

"Did you think I was not?"

"No, it's just that this confirmed it.  It's astonishing.  You have my nose and Finn's ears; this energy that Quan had and a sense of kindness that defined Ethlyn.  They were some of my dearest friends."

"But I never said that Leif is my father - "

"Well, you just confirmed it, but who else could be your father when I see my old friends in you?"  Lachesis tilted her head.  "And, not only did the same Hezul blood give it away, but the dual Noba/Baldur blood as well.  Lachesis looped an arm around Isabelle's and began walking forward.  "Now, I want to hear about everything that happened.  Not politics, just who and who got together.  None of that now young lady, I know you know what intercourse is.  Tell me, are there any young men in your life?  There was that one in your company - "

"Grandpa!  Grandma's being gross!"

* * *

Isabelle: Level 6 Lord

HP: 35

Str: 13

Mag: 14 (9 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 13

Spd: 12

Lck: 25 (15 + 10 (Light Brand))

Def: 8

Res: 8

Mov: 6

Lead: 3

Sword: A

Staff: C

Inventory: Light Brand, Thracian Rapier, Heal, Return, Magic Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charm, Miracle, Continue, Critical 

Holy Blood: Hezul, Baldur, Noba

Help Description: Leif and Nanna's daughter.  Resolute and determined, but affable.

Vylona: Level 6 Lord

HP: 37

Str: 11

Mag: 7

Skl: 12

Spd: 10

Lck: 17

Def: 11

Res: 13 (8 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 9 (6 + 3 (Leg Ring))

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Inventory: Imperial Blade, Barrier Ring, Leg Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Nihil, Charge

Holy Blood: Baldur, Naga, Ulir

Help Description: Seliph and Lana's daughter.  Brash and proud, but driven to improve.

Claudia: Level 6 Lord

HP: 39

Str: 19 (14 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 10

Skl: 12

Spd: 11

Lck: 12

Def: 9

Res: 11

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Staff: B

Inventory: Katti, Mend, Warp, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Hezul, Blaggi

Help Description: Ares and Leen's daughter.  Beneath her demure and feminine persona lies a fierce crusader.

Gaius: Level 8 Free Knight

HP: 45

Str: 14

Mag: 1

Skl: 19

Spd: 14 (9 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 9

Def: 20

Res: 4

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: A

Inventory: Brave Sword, Speed Ring

Skills: Nihil, Vantage, Paragon

Holy Blood: Odo, Neir

Help Description: Ulster's son and the Isaachian ambassador to Grannvale.  Isolated, meditative and distanced from his cousins.

Carter: Level 7 Priest

HP: 33

Str: 4

Mag: 22 (17 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 10

Spd: 10

Lck: 17

Def: 5

Res: 17

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Staff: *

Inventory: Mend, Physic, Restore, Rejuvenate, Magic Ring, Paragon Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Blaggi, Hezul

Help Description: Ares and Leen's son.  Raised in Edda as a priest.  Driven to help with a know-it-all attitude.

Mahnya: Level 7 Pegasus Knight

HP: 33

Str: 8

Mag: 8

Skl: 12

Spd: 25 (20 + 5 (Wind Sword))

Lck: 13

Def: 12 (7 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 12

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: B

Lance: B

Inventory: Wind Sword, Slim Lance, Shield Ring

Skills: Wrath, Pursuit, Continue, Critical

Holy Blood: Forseti, Fala, Tordo

Help Description: Fee and Arthur's daughter and a lady of Silesse.  Named after her great-aunt and carefree.  Most likely to laugh.

Ian: Level 16 Paladin

HP: 46

Str: 19

Mag: 8

Skl: 19

Spd: 21 (16 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 13

Def: 23 (18 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 6

Mov: 9

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: B

Inventory: Beast Killer, Armor Cutter, Speed Ring, Shield Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Critical

Holy Blood: Baldur

Help Description: Oifey's son, and heir to Chalphy.  Trained in the knightly arts.

Quan: Level 7 Cavalier

HP: 42

Str: 28 (18 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Mag: 3

Skl: 18 (8 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Spd: 16

Lck: 10

Def: 24 (12 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Res: 9 (4 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: *

Inventory: Gáe Bolg, Javelin, Steel Blade, Barrier Ring

Skills: Continue, Critical, Sol

Holy Blood: Noba, Baldur

Help Description: Altena’s son and a lord of Thracia.  Strong, and the spitting image of his namesake.

Eloise: Level 8 Dragon Knight

HP: 40

Str: 27 (17 + 10 (Gungnir))

Mag: 2

Skl: 17

Spd: 29 (19 + 10 (Gungnir))

Lck: 14

Def: 21 (10 + 10 (Gungnir))

Res: 9

Mov: 9

Lead: 2

Lance: *

Sword: B

Inventory: Gungnir, Javelin, Sleep Sword, Miracle Ring

Skills: Continue, Nihil, Vantage

Holy Blood: Dain

Help Description: Areone’s daughter and a minor lady of Thracia.  Self-deprecating and eager to redeem the line of Dain.

Rachel: Level 8 Archer

HP: 43

Str: 16 (11 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 3

Skl: 18

Spd: 15

Lck: 18

Def: 6

Res: 7

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Bow: *

Inventory: Silver Bow, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Luna

Holy Blood: Ulir, Odo

Help Description: Faval’s daughter and the heir of House Jungby.  Skilled with the bow and popular with the ladies.

Miri: Level 9 Priestess

HP: 37

Str: 0

Mag: 23 (18 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 14

Spd: 13

Lck: 17

Def: 7

Res: 15

Mov: 5

Lead: 1

Fire: *

Wind: C

Thunder: C

Staff: B

Inventory: Dime Fire, Elfire, Physic, Restore, Recover, Magic Ring

Skills: Nihil, Sol, Wrath, Paragon

Holy Blood: Fala

Help Description: A nun from a convent in Thracia.  Motherly with a healing touch.

Eve: Level 8 Fighter

HP: 35

Str: 16

Mag: 17

Skl: 16 (11 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Spd: 12

Lck: 20 (15 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Def: 8

Res: 15 (10 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Mov: 5

Lead: 2

Sword: A

Magic: /

Learned Magic: Fire, Thunder, Heal

Inventory: Royal Sword, Beloved Zofia, Keepsake Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Windswept, Vantage, Dragon Fang, Guarded Stance

Holy Blood: Mila, Duma

Help Description: Alm and Celica's daughter, traveled from across the sea.  Sensitive and enjoys puns, but can be emotionally closed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Lachesis joins!!! She adds a permanent +5 to avoid to all characters, to add to Finn's permanent +5 to hit for all characters. This stacks with Isabelle's Charm and leaderships stars, resulting in characters within three spaces of Isabelle to have a total of +45 hit/avoid. And you thought Saias was bad. There is an alternate recruitment to Lachesis that involves talking to her with both Claudia and Carter. I outlined this/am writing it like if it were an actual FE game. Since this is a gaiden chapter it makes sense to be a bit short. Next chapter has the group going to Agustria to deal with more pirates. Remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 4: Another Disturbance in Agustria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting her maternal grandmother, Isabelle receives word that Agustria is under attack and the citizens have settled in the keeps lining the once chivalrous country. A commoners' revolt or is there something more insidious behind the scenes?

 Winter still coursed over Jugdral, snow and ice falling from the high peaks to the fertile valleys across the continent.  Spring's refreshing breeze was still a few months away, but danger still loomed.  Despite Lachesis joining their company, they had no time to visit Leonster.  Instead, a letter from both Agustria and Grannvale arrived to inform them that Agustria had fallen and the pirates had set up an impenetrable blockade on Grannvale's borders.  

"So, our only real option is thus," Finn traced the river route from Yied to Agustria on a map, landing right past the blockade with Grannvale.  "We head north for port and sail.  The journey should be a week at most with favorable magical winds."

"Tell me, Finn," Lachesis leaned on her husband, running a hand up his arm.  "Who do you expect awaits us?"

"The intelligence tells us that it's simply citizens.  Hard to think they're the same ones who Chagall nearly wiped out, but maybe their descendants are more blockheaded than I thought."  Finn rolled up the map and stood up, taking Lachesis with him.  In the hot confines of the war tent, he nearly scraped the ceiling.  Isabelle did not have to worry about such matters and got up, rolling a kink from her neck.  Claudia and Vylona also got up, Claudia reaching around to pop her vertebrae back into place.

"Well, I think it's quite delightful to head home.  I've not been in years," Claudia nodded, fanning herself as they left.  

"Yes, it has been a while," Lachesis snarked to Claudia's blush.  "It's been what, near forty years?  Well, it'll be a lot better looking than you,  _dearest_."  She targeted this at Finn, who did not react aside from an imperceptible tilt of his mouth.

"It's quite better than your attitude."

Lachesis sniffed and directed her attention to Vylona.  "Of course, we'll station at Nordion, hopefully.  I can show you the room where your father was born, Vylona.  I was there, helping Deirdre - " The three girls shot Lachesis a look, and she quieted.

"Still," Isabelle remarked, "it'll be good to talk about the land that is technically part of my birthright.  Finn, get Mahnya and Eloise to scout out our path to port, I don't want any surprises.  Last thing I need are frightened mages casting new magic around."

"Hey!"  Eve's voice echoed over the distance.  She ran into view, puffing her cheeks.  "Okay, first, we don't dragons like this in Valentia; and two, how was I supposed to know what Aura was going to do?"

Isabelle hid a chuckle.

* * *

"Ah, the grand Agustrian landscape.  How I missed thee."  Lachesis huffed a breath as she looked from Nordion.  "Brings back memories." 

"Which ones?"  Finn walked up, eyes glazing over the hills and shielding his eyes from the sunrise.  "Maybe the one where you were queen for a summer?  'Your Most August Majesty?'"

"Oh, shut up.  I tried my best, and it didn't help when the Empire came.  But now I'm back."

"Some things never change, do they?"  Lachesis looked up to Finn at this, and there was a life in his eyes that had been gone for a while.

"Mmm.  Still, I'm surprised that Ares isn't riding himself.  Last I checked he was young."

"Well, you read the missive from the citizens.  They said if they saw the Black Knight ride forth, the entire countryside would be put to the torch."

Lachesis frowned, "now that sounds impossible.  Last I remember, the people cared."

"Some say the time of those with Holy Blood has come to an end."

"Finn..."

"Enough.  I believe Isabelle was going to ride soon."

* * *

And he was right.  As the two old lovers talked, Isabelle was getting ready to sally into the field.  Their battle plan was thus, she recalled from the large map in Nordion castle.  They would ride west and then north, taking Heirhein and then Anphony, Silvail and Mackily in quick order; finishing with Agustria castle.  But before she could rally her troops and leave, there was a flare of teleportation magic and three figures appeared before her.  One had green hair and in the robes of a sage, another with the long black hair associated with Isaachian royalty, and the third with inky Isaachian hair and thick muscles.  

"Pardon me," the sage bowed slightly, "but might you be the leader of the resistance?  I am James, prince of Silesse.  My companions are Mariccle of Isaach and Caesar of Dozel."

"Cousin!"  Isabelle turned to see Gaius charge in, going straight to Mariccle for a handshake, a bright smile on his face.  Within a moment, Mahnya and Rachel arrived, going for James and Marricle respectively.  Gaius's smile turned grim as he looked at Caesar, but the newcomer sniffed and looked away.  He stepped up to Isabelle and pulled a rose from nowhere.

"Might you grace me with your name, oh beautiful rose?"  Isabelle curled her lip and brushed it aside.

"Uhh..."

"Peace, cousin."  Mariccle walked over and put a hand on Caesar's shoulder, who turned to look.  "We can talk on the road.  Your highness Isabelle, we have come to lend our aid, if you will take it."

Isabelle shrugged, "well, you seem fine.  We'll make better introductions on the road.  Now, orders."  At this, the rest of the company filed in.

"Everyone, this is Mariccle, James, and Caesar.  They'll be lending a hand, so everyone be on your best behavior, understood?  Okay.  Mahnya, Eloise, you're on scouting duty again.  We ride west toward Heirhein!"

* * *

Eloise and Mahnya flew high over the southern forests, flitting back and forth with intelligence.  Surprisingly, the first part of the journey was quiet for once.  So, the company relaxed, and family reconnected.

"Hey, cousin," Gaius rode up to Mariccle on the path, carefully directing his horse among the foliage.  "Good to see you again."

"And I, you," Mariccle nodded, gracefully navigating himself.  "How goes it?  I've read the reports and how nicely you've done.  How is your swordplay?"

Gaius shrugged, "easy, when you're on a horse."

"More like, 'don't have to try or improve,'" Caesar snarked from the side, testing the heft of his axe.  

"Well,  _cousin_ ," Gaius sneered, "just because I can't use Astra like you two doesn't mean you can ridicule me as you please.  You'll see.  Cousin."  He nodded once to Mariccle, threw a sneer at Caesar and rode ahead.  Mariccle just shook his head at his cousins' antics, and kept moving.  

"Well, if it isn't who the cat dragged in!"  Rachel took this chance to run up to Mariccle and give a friendly slug to the shoulder.  

"We're outside - "

"Still such a stick in the mud.  Maybe you wouldn't if you finally won one of our little competitions - "

"Maybe I'd win if we didn't use bows or you called using swords as 'unfair'.  As unfair as bows are."  

The two stared at each until Rachel burst into laughter, Mariccle letting out a small chuckle right after.  

"It is good to see you, though," Rachel rested an arm on Mariccle's shoulder, getting on her tip-toes to do so.

"Likewise.  We'll have to find some common ground so we can compete fairly, however."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Hey!  James!"  Mahnya called as she swept down to see her own cousin.  They always had an interesting dynamic given that their parents were siblings in a sense.  "Ah, Mahnya.  It is good to see you.  Looks like you grew into your Forseti green hair, hmm?"

"Oh, stuff it!"  Mahnya kicked him in the shoulder, but James's magic billowed and he jumped out of the way.

"Just because we can't all have major Forseti doesn't mean you can be rude to your darling little cousin!"

"That seems like a personal problem," James idly checked his fingernails, only provoking Mahnya even more.  

"Oh, that's it!  I'm gonna get so better than you at everything!  I'm already better at flying but soon magic, and soon, basket weaving!"

"Basket weaving?  You think I'm good at that?"

Mahnya blushed and canted into the sky, and they both chalked a point up for James in their long-going debate.

* * *

High in the clouds over the forest, Eloise soared.  She truly did enjoy her time alone with Cormag, and the dragon was a good friend.  He was originally a gift from her father ages ago, and the two were close as close could be.

"Look at that, Cormag," They both turned their attention to Heirhein off in the distance, and to the other tall keeps dotting the countryside.  "We're on the other side of the continent now.  Nothing like Thracia's bleak mountains, huh?"  

Cormag huffed and threw his head back and forth, letting out a small, somewhat pathetic sneeze for a beast of his size.  Eloise hid a giggle behind a hand.

"Oh, Cormag!  Are you getting allergies?  Does my wittle dragon need a tissue?"  Cormag turned and glared at his mistress, who only laughed harder.  He let out another sneeze, greater this time, and Eloise laughed again.  

"Alright, alright.  I'll stop.  Time to do my job.  Not that there's any pay in this, but still!  Yah, Cormag!"  The dragon roared and the two dove.

* * *

And just like that, the peace was gone.  In a moment, the forest and path to Heirhein was teeming with bandits and pirates, axes ready to strike from the bushes and trees.  Blood quickly began running as the company fought.  James raised his hand and a gust of wind blew through the throng of pirates, blowing them to the ground.  Periodically Eloise would swoop to the ground with her sword ready, occasionally putting some foes to sleep, making them easy pickings.  Mariccle darted ahead and was a blur of lightning as his blade struck down enemies with impunity, unable to be hit.  Lastly, Caesar trudged behind his cousin, axe and sword in tandem striking down pirates.  Eventually, the company broke ahead onto the plain before Heirhein, where a veritable army awaited them.

"Alright, here's how it's going to go down," Isabelle called to her friends.  "Ian, Gaius, Claudia, Quan, and Mahnya - try to round up the enemies into one group.  Caesar, Vylona and Rachel will be with me, pushing the enemies in the group towards the gate.  Lastly, I want the mages - that's Eve, Miri and James - to focus on the foes after they're in one group, use area magic.  Carter, heal at your discretion."

"What about me?" Eloise called.

"I need you to go around the back from on high and take out the commander of the castle.  He's up there - " Isabelle pointed to the highest peak of the castle where they could see a glimmer of armor.  "Since I can't expect our mages to aim that high and hit him, I'll need you to take him out.  If nobody can detect you, perfect.  If that happens, I want you to then throw the body of the commander in front of our foes.  Understood?"

"Loud and clear, general!"  Eloise smirked and with a mighty blast of wind took off, zooming into the sky as archers futilely tried to hit her.

"You have your orders!"  Isabelle pointed her Light Brand at the keep.  "Charge!"

And so they did.

* * *

From the woods, a man with silver hair stalked his prey, flashes of thunder magic striking down pirates from behind.

"That's what you get," he whispered, "for trying to take down this continent."

* * *

Eloise flew high and dropped, wind screaming as she aimed the Gungnir at the commander.  With preternatural speed he turned and hurled a blast of wind magic at her.  Thinking quickly, she dove further and leapt off Cormag, landing in a roll on the top of the keep.  Cormag screeched and circled.  The commander sneered and turned to throw more magic at her dragon and Eloise charged.  Again, the general acted quickly and drew a lance from his cape to parry her thrust.  Eloise settled into a stance, lance in an underhand grip and her right hand extended in front of her.  

"So, the little lizard the resistance sends is you," the commander sneered.  "I have been placed in command of this keep and I will not let it fall!  To the end of the blood!"  He charged and Eloise dodged right, almost taking the hit.  She spun and the tip of the Gungnir passed through the commander's cape.  She jumped back and spun the lance, dashing forward.  The commander laughed and threw a wind spell, which was just what she was waiting for.  It erupted under her feet, but she used it to lift herself up and over the commander, doing a flip in the process.  She landed and spun into a thrust, stabbing into the commander's chest.  It burst from the other side and he gurgled his last.  

"Well.  That takes care of that.  It's what you get for calling me a lizard, swine."  Eloise whistled, Cormag beating his wings as he descended.  She pointed towards the commander's corpse and the dragon picked it up, and at Eloise's command, threw him to the courtyard below.

Not long after, the remnants of the pirates at Heirhein surrendered.

* * *

"Now this brings back memories."

"Grandpa?"  Isabelle walked over to Finn, who was holding a lance.  

"It was right over...there, where your grandfather gave me this lance."  He lifted it for emphasis.  "Right after taking Heirhein he told me he was proud of me and excited to see how I would progress.  He'd be proud of you.  Nevertheless, this lance I feel should be yours."

"But grandpa, I can't even use a lance."

"Just wait," Finn smiled, "If you take after your father and grandmother, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to use any weapon to protect the ones you love."

"Grandpa...I can't take this.  What if you get in a fight?"

Finn laughed, "I'll be fine, your highness.  But I'll hold onto it until you're ready.  Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

And so, with Heirhein captured, the resistance set off north towards Anphony.  As Mahnya was patrolling, she saw a flash of silver hair and then the smell of thunder magic.  The holy marks on her left arm tingled and she dove.  As she landed, the silver-haired man - more a boy - turned to her and aimed his magic.  

"Hey!  I'm not an enemy!"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because my Fala  _and_ Tordo marks are going crazy over here, and I'm sure yours are too!"

"Huh.  Tordo?  Well, then allow me to introduce myself.  I am Ishval, head of house Freege.  Tell me, girl, who are your parents?"

"Girl?" Mahnya snapped and Erin tossed her head.  "You're as old as I am!  And my parents are Fee of Silesse and Arthur of Freege and Velthomer.  Might know them?  You should!  They saved this land from your house!"

"Well..." Ishval's stoic appearance faded for a bit.  "Then, good day.  I do not think I would be welcomed by your companions."

"Why not?"

"Well, my father was Ishtore.  Your parents probably killed him.  Maybe not yours directly, but someone you know's parents did him and mother in.  She never knew she had a tiny drop of Tordo in her veins, and here I am.  Do as you will."

Mahnya smiled and dismounted.  She then grabbed Ishval by the arm and began dragging him.

"Hey!  Unhand me at this moment!"

"Why?  You'd just run!  I believe you're a good person and you want to save this continent, right?  Well we do too!  So suck it up, buster!  We're going!"

* * *

"Mahnya?  Who's your new...friend?"  Isabelle looked askance at Mahnya as she held Ishval in a headlock.  

"This?  This here's Ishval of house Freege.  Some big hotshot.  And he'd like to join!"

"No I would not - " 

"Shush!"

"Mahnya..." Finn sighed.  "You do know who this is, right?  He's the son of an old enemy."

"But he isn't his parents!  Or his grandparents!"  Mahnya snapped.

"You don't have to defend me..."  Ishval murmured.

"Ugh!"

"Well, he seems fine," Isabelle shrugged.  "If he can follow orders sometimes and wants to save this continent, he's good with me.  That good with you, Ishval?"

"Fine," he snapped and shook free, adjusting his collar.  "I am experienced and adept with thunder magic.  Now tell me, where are your fellow mages?"

Isabelle gestured and he got in line, a new member of the resistance.

* * *

As the company marched north, the other mages pounced on their new friend.  

"Tell me, Ishval," James remarked, "How do you feel about wind magic?"

"I don't know anything about it.  I've got Tordo and Fala in my veins, Prince."

"Please, no titles here," Eve smiled, "We're all just good friends who like to blow stuff up!"

"Still, how interesting that we all have Fala blood," Miri whispered and the other mages looked at her.  "Well, except for Eve, that is." 

"Hmm.  My blood comes from Azel of Velthomer, and with your history, Ishval, yours must come from Hilda of Velthomer.  And our Tordo comes from a base in Reptor, yours from Bloom and mine from Tailtiu.  Tell us, Eve.  How can you cast magic like so without any holy blood?"

"Well I technically have some," Eve rubbed her chin, "but it's from another continent.  See, in Valentia we do spellcasting a bit differently.  No tomes, we just cast from our lifeforce.  Makes it more potent, and everyone learns different spells.  And as we get stronger too!  Just the other day I picked up this!"  She focused and in the palm of her hand emerged shimmering purple rings.  "Apparently it's called Aura, and freaks dragons out.  Learned that the hard way."

Ishval let out a chuckle and the other mages smiled.

"So you do know how to have fun," Miri giggled, brushing a lock of hair away from her forehead.  "Well, welcome to the resistance.  You need anything, just ask.  And Eve, why are you with us instead of the other foot soldiers?  You are a mage, yes, but you carry two swords with you."

"Well, I wanted to hang out with the other foot soldiers, but Caesar tried hitting on me and I had to punch him.  It was hilarious, but you guys haven't hit on me yet, so.  Besides, you guys are cool.  Anyone can fight with a sword, even across continents.  But magic?  The differences in our magics is so cool!"

"Indeed," James nodded.  "Onwards then!"

* * *

"Get.  Out.  Of.  This.  Castle."  Claudia snapped, and with each word another pirate fell to her blade.  She hadn't gotten this mad in years.  But the way the pirates would just desecrate her homeland was unacceptable.  Talking to the citizens revealed that most of them were extremely disillusioned after years of war and fighting over holy blood, and she couldn't blame them.  Letting out a shrill scream she charged into the castle.  Given there was no high perch, in the throne room was the lord of Anphony and the pirate lieutenant of the castle.  He opened his mouth but Claudia swung once, twice, three times, and he fell.

"About time you got here," the lord sneered, struggling in his bonds.  "Of course you took your sweet time rescuing me.  Since I don't have holy blood I'm just useless to you, am I?  Just like how you're all useless!  But I should thank you, shouldn't I?  You and that father of yours, thinking you own the entire country?"

"Should I?"  Claudia echoed, stepping down from her horse.  "You not only insult me and my honor, but also my father's and my friends!  That is unacceptable!  Aunt Lachesis was right, you're nothing but asinine pigs in human clothing!"  As she shouted, Vylona and Isabelle ran in, each putting a hand on her shoulder.  She trembled and took a deep breath, "let's go, you two.  There's nothing worth saving here."

* * *

Thankfully, after they left Anphony, Carter climbed onto Claudia's horse and hugged her tightly, arms digging into his sister's midriff.  

"Even though you were raised in Edda with Uncle Corpul, this is still your home, and it hurts, does it not?"  

Carter nodded into her back and sniffed.

"I'm fine, little brother.  Just...angry and upset."

"That's impossible.  Nothing makes you angry."

"Hah, that's very sweet.  I'm fine, Carter."

"Are you?"  Claudia squeezed his hand.  "Truly."

"Okay," he whispered and slid off, staff thudding into the ground.  "You ever need something and you let me know, okay?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Report!"  Isabelle stepped out of her tent to see a tired Mahnya and Eloise at the door.  It was almost midnight, and there was more of the campaign to go.  

"Yes?  What is it?"

"The pirates have sent a force from Silvail and Madino into the forest.  There is a collection of small villages that will need our help.  We took out a few soldiers but we could not take anymore out without being noticed.  Orders?"

Isabelle looked over the small grouping of tents, noting who still had lit candles.  "Get me Ishval, Vylona, Claudia and my grandparents.  You two are also coming, but I can do with one of you."

"I'm more than ready," Eloise nodded as Mahnya pretended to doze off onto Eloise's shoulder.  "I'll get her to her tent and meet you in a few, general."

* * *

"Well, if this isn't familiar."  A village elder peered through the darkness at the small group of resistance members as they knocked on his door.

"If my eyes don't deceive me, you've been here before haven't you?"  He pointed at Finn and Lachesis, who nodded.

"Aye, sir," Finn bowed slightly and Lachesis rolled her eyes.  "We were here near forty years ago when the business with Chagall was ongoing.  We traveled with Lord Sigurd."

"Well, take some gold and git going.  Why're you here anyway?"

"Enemy attack.  Tell your fellows to stay inside and lock the doors.  We'll get you when it's safe."

"Aye, you do that.  Thank ye kindly."

* * *

As the morning sun broke over the horizon, the pirate excursion was wiped out quickly and efficiently.  Next were Silvail and Madino, where the next report indicated a powerful archer stood atop Silvail's walls.

"Hmm.  Let me at him."  Isabelle turned to see Rachel push into the war tent, a smile on her face.

"Are you sure you can do it?  I mean, Ulir luck is pretty good, but...?"

Rachel thumped a fist into her palm.  "I've also got Odo skill too."  She retied her headband and smiled, "I can guarantee that guy'll go down in one shot."

Isabelle gestured to lead the way and Rachel stepped out, drawing her bow.  She squinted and took a step to the left as an arrow thudded where her feet were.  Isabelle let out a small squeak along with Vylona and Claudia and Rachel laughed.  She worried her lip between her bottom teeth and drew an arrow, tilting up.

"And here...we...go..." She nocked and fired the arrow in one smooth shot, and blue sparks trailed the arrow as it flew.  In the distance, the archer stammered and fell from his vantage point, and Rachel grinned.  

"There you go, ladies."

* * *

Both Mackily and Madino were near deserted as the resistance saw the pirates retreat south.  

"You know what that means."  Isabelle turned to nod at Finn as he stepped up.  "They are gathering at Agusty castle.  It has famously high walls and is said to be impervious to traditional siege.  I've come up with a few plans that I think our mages will enjoy."

"I trust you, grandpa.  What are they?"

"I think you'll like them."

* * *

The plan started with Mariccle and Caesar being air-dropped in the castle town's wall, and to get as much attention as they could away from the main gate.  The two quickly lured most of the pirates to the west and east edges, leading them on a merry chase.  The next stage involved the mages in front of the gate.  They focused their energies and got to work.  A line of thunderbolts knocked the guards on the walls off into the city, twin bolts of fire scored the left door deeply and rays of light battered the right.  Finally, a great wind emerged and the gate shattered from the abuse.  The rest of the resistance charged into the city, Mariccle and Caesar falling in quickly and Carter healing their wounds.  With the pirates still searching the west and east ends of the city they were too late to save the falling gate and try to stop the resistance from moving into the city.

"Halt!" A deep, booming echoed from the top of Agusty castle.  

"My name is Thomas, the general in charge of our Agustrian campaign.  You have taken the castles and defeated my lieutenants, but can you defeat me?"

"What do you want?"  Isabelle shouted from the grounds, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"I am an honorable man.  I challenge you to a duel, one-on-one!  And I challenge Claudia of Nordion!  If she wins, my forces will retreat.  But if she loses, you will be slain!"

"Claud, don't do this," Isabelle whispered.  "We can take him down."

"No.  This is my fight.  My country.  And besides, is he that honorable?  Methinks he will just have his forces attack after I beat him."

"That's our girl, always so confident!" Vylona ribbed.  "Go get 'em, Claud."

Carter walked up and pouted as Claudia sighed.  "Carter..."

"Sis..."

"I'll be fine.  After all, I have Hezul's and Blaggi's blessings.  I won't lose."

"You better not, or else father and mother will focus exclusively on me.  I can't have that!"

"Haha, alright, alright!"  She pitched her voice louder, "I accept, Sir Thomas!  Come on down, and we can settle this!"

* * *

Claudia gathered her skirts in one hand and her blade in the other, gracefully settling into her stance as Thomas walked forward.  He drew a silver lance and Claudia felt a droplet of cold sweat trickle down her neck.  She was at a disadvantage and they both knew it.  

"Come, girl!  Come die on my lance!"  Thomas cried and charged, remarkably quick in heavy armor.  She dodged left and struck at his gauntlet, but he danced back.  He swung in a large motion, Claudia parrying with her blade.  She tried to get in close, but had to duck and back away from an armored fist heading towards her head.  She took a hit to the side as she recovered, sending her back a foot.  She backed up and charged, Thomas raising his shield to and Claudia grinned.  He was covering his eyes, and not his legs.  She swept his feet out from under him and he toppled to the ground.  

"A duel to the death, was it?"  She smirked as Thomas tried to recover, but he couldn't.  

"Men!"  He shouted as Claudia walked slowly, idly swinging her sword.  "Attack!  Don't let a single one live!"

"Ah, I see your true colors come out," Claudia mused, eyes steely.  "You're a liar.  And that's a type of person I hate."  Combat echoed around them; the clash of steel and the crackle of magic.

"With your death, I free my country."

"But...you won't be able to save the south...already we are moving to strike.  Can you save everyone - ergh!"  He was stopped as she stabbed.

"We can and we will.  So rest.  Pray to whatever gods you worship.  You won't get any sympathy from me."

* * *

Spring had sprung and the fields were blooming.  But the foe still awaited over the horizon.  

"If they were me, I'd attack on the midsummer banquet."  Lachesis mused from her spot in the war room at Nordion.  "All the Grannvalian nobles will be there, along with the royalty from all over the continent.  A massive attack would incapacitate the continent."

"But that's still months away," Finn remarked, tracing the borders on the map.  "Regardless, I've just received word from Grannvale that Verdane has an infestation of pirates.  Now, after the last Holy War, Verdane ceded to Grannvale and the Spirit Forest became a holy site.  And from Evans they can head almost directly to Belhalla.  So, it looks we head there next.  Your highness?  Your highness?"  Finn turned to look at his granddaughter, who had fallen asleep on her grandmother.  She smiled wryly and Finn walked over to pick her up.  

"Up you get...Isabelle."

"You know, that's the first time I've heard you call her by name."

"Don't tell her.  I have my image to maintain."

"You're quite stupid sometimes, aren't you?"

"I'll have none of it.  You agreed to marry me, did you not?"

"Well, that was because Delmud was starting to show."

"Regardless, I must get her to her rooms.  I'll see you back in our room?"

"Our room?  Goodness, you're becoming more domestic by the day.  First a tent, not a bed?  You've got some nerve."  Lachesis smirked, a cat-like quiver in her lip.  She shushed herself as Isabelle tossed in Finn's arms, and he quickly laid her to bed, before settling with Lachesis into their bed.

Their bed.  He liked the sound of that.

* * *

Isabelle: Level 9 Lord

HP: 38

Str: 15

Mag: 15 (10 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 14

Spd: 13

Lck: 26 (16 + 10 (Light Brand))

Def: 8

Res: 8

Mov: 6

Lead: 3

Sword: A

Staff: C

Inventory: Light Brand, Thracian Rapier, Heal, Return, Magic Ring, (Finn's Lance)

Skills: Pursuit, Charm, Miracle, Continue, Critical 

Holy Blood: Hezul, Baldur, Noba

Help Description: Leif and Nanna's daughter.  Resolute and determined, but affable.

Vylona: Level 9 Lord

HP: 41

Str: 12

Mag: 9

Skl: 14

Spd: 11

Lck: 19

Def: 13

Res: 14 (9 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 9 (6 + 3 (Leg Ring))

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Inventory: Imperial Blade, Barrier Ring, Leg Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Nihil, Charge

Holy Blood: Baldur, Naga, Ulir

Help Description: Seliph and Lana's daughter.  Brash and proud, but driven to improve.

Claudia: Level 9 Lord

HP: 43

Str: 22 (17 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 11

Skl: 13

Spd: 13

Lck: 15

Def: 11

Res: 13

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Staff: B

Inventory: Katti, Mend, Warp, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Hezul, Blaggi

Help Description: Ares and Leen's daughter.  Beneath her demure and feminine persona lies a fierce crusader.

Gaius: Level 11 Free Knight

HP: 49

Str: 16

Mag: 1

Skl: 21

Spd: 15 (10 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 10

Def: 23

Res: 4

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: A

Inventory: Brave Sword, Speed Ring

Skills: Nihil, Vantage, Paragon

Holy Blood: Odo, Neir

Help Description: Ulster's son and the Isaachian ambassador to Grannvale.  Isolated, meditative and distanced from his cousins.

Carter: Level 10 Priest

HP: 36

Str: 6

Mag: 24 (19 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 11

Spd: 11

Lck: 19

Def: 6

Res: 19

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Staff: *

Inventory: Mend, Physic, Restore, Rejuvenate, Magic Ring, Paragon Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Blaggi, Hezul

Help Description: Ares and Leen's son.  Raised in Edda as a priest.  Driven to help with a know-it-all attitude.

Mahnya: Level 9 Pegasus Knight

HP: 35

Str: 9

Mag: 10

Skl: 13

Spd: 27 (22 + 5 (Wind Sword))

Lck: 14

Def: 13 (8 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 14

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: B

Lance: B

Inventory: Wind Sword, Slim Lance, Shield Ring

Skills: Wrath, Pursuit, Continue, Critical

Holy Blood: Forseti, Fala, Tordo

Help Description: Fee and Arthur's daughter and a lady of Silesse.  Named after her great-aunt and carefree.  Most likely to laugh.

Ian: Level 17 Paladin

HP: 47

Str: 20

Mag: 8

Skl: 20

Spd: 21 (16 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 14

Def: 23 (18 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 6

Mov: 9

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: B

Inventory: Beast Killer, Armor Cutter, Speed Ring, Shield Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Critical

Holy Blood: Baldur

Help Description: Oifey's son, and heir to Chalphy.  Trained in the knightly arts.

Quan: Level 9 Cavalier

HP: 46

Str: 30 (20 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Mag: 4

Skl: 20 (10 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Spd: 18

Lck: 11

Def: 26 (16 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Res: 9 (4 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: *

Inventory: Gáe Bolg, Javelin, Steel Blade, Barrier Ring

Skills: Continue, Critical, Sol

Holy Blood: Noba, Baldur

Help Description: Altena’s son and a lord of Thracia.  Strong, and the spitting image of his namesake.

Eloise: Level 11 Dragon Knight

HP: 43

Str: 29 (19 + 10 (Gungnir))

Mag: 2

Skl: 19

Spd: 32 (22 + 10 (Gungnir))

Lck: 16

Def: 23 (13 + 10 (Gungnir))

Res: 10

Mov: 9

Lead: 2

Lance: *

Sword: B

Inventory: Gungnir, Javelin, Sleep Sword, Miracle Ring

Skills: Continue, Nihil, Vantage

Holy Blood: Dain

Help Description: Areone’s daughter and a minor lady of Thracia.  Self-deprecating and eager to redeem the line of Dain.

Rachel: Level 10 Archer

HP: 47

Str: 17 (12 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 3

Skl: 20

Spd: 16

Lck: 19

Def: 7

Res: 7

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Bow: *

Inventory: Silver Bow, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Luna

Holy Blood: Ulir, Odo

Help Description: Faval’s daughter and the heir of House Jungby.  Skilled with the bow and popular with the ladies.

Miri: Level 12 Priestess

HP: 40

Str: 0

Mag: 26 (21 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 16

Spd: 14

Lck: 19

Def: 8

Res: 17

Mov: 5

Lead: 1

Fire: *

Wind: C

Thunder: C

Staff: B

Inventory: Dime Fire, Elfire, Physic, Restore, Recover, Magic Ring

Skills: Nihil, Sol, Wrath, Paragon

Holy Blood: Fala

Help Description: A nun from a convent in Thracia.  Motherly with a healing touch.

Eve: Level 10 Fighter

HP: 36

Str: 18

Mag: 18

Skl: 18 (13 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Spd: 13

Lck: 21 (16 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Def: 10

Res: 16 (11 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Mov: 5

Lead: 2

Sword: A

Magic: /

Learned Magic: Fire, Thunder, Heal, Aura

Inventory: Royal Sword, Beloved Zofia, Keepsake Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Windswept, Vantage, Dragon Fang, Guarded Stance

Holy Blood: Mila, Duma

Help Description: Alm and Celica's daughter, traveled from across the sea.  Sensitive and enjoys puns, but can be emotionally closed off. 

Caesar: Level 10 Gladiator (A wandering arena fighter who wields Swords and Axes)

HP: 43

Str: 17

Mag: 0

Skl: 24 (19 + 5(Skill Ring))

Spd: 15

Lck: 12

Def: 23

Res: 3

Mov: 5

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Axe: *

Inventory: Steel Axe, Brave Sword, Hand Axe, Skill Ring

Skills: Nihil, Astra, Vantage, Paragon

Holy Blood: Neir (Major, mark on his right forearm), Odo (Minor, mark on his left palm)

Help Description: Larcei and Johan's son.  Fights all over the continent and inherited his father's poetic mannerisms.

Mariccle: Level 12 Swordmaster

HP: 43

Str: 20

Mag: 4

Skl: 27

Spd: 24

Lck: 18

Def: 12

Res: 15

Mov: 6

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Inventory: Steel Blade

Skills: Luna, Astra, Continue, Pursuit

Holy Blood: Odo (Major, mark on his stomach), Ulir (Minor, mark on his mid-back)

Help Description: Patty and Shanan's son.  The first prince of Isaach who inherited his parents' skill with a sword.

James: Level 12 Sage

HP: 40

Str: 3

Mag: 18

Skl: 25

Spd: 30

Lck: 16

Def: 10

Res: 18

Mov: 6

Lead: 1

Fire: A

Thunder: A

Wind: *

Light: B

Staff: B

Inventory: Thoron, Bolganone, Tornado, Lightning, Mend, Physic, Renewal Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Wrath, Critical

Holy Blood: Forseti (Major, mark along his shoulder blades), Fala (Minor, mark on his right forearm), Tordo (Minor, mark on his left forearm)

Help Description: Tine and Ced's son.  The first prince of Silesse who inherited his predecessors' magical talents.

Ishval: Level 10 Thunder Mage

HP: 35

Str: 6

Mag: 17

Skl: 19

Spd: 11

Lck: 19

Def: 16

Res: 12

Mov: 6

Lead: 2

Thunder: *

Inventory: Thoron, Bolting, Pursuit Ring

Skills: Vantage, Wrath, Pavise (Chance to negate damage)

Holy Blood: Tordo (Major, mark on his left arm), Fala (Minor, mark on his left shoulder)

Help Description: Ishtore's son.  A loner who took the courts by storm, and surprisingly hardy for a mage.

Finn's Lance: A lance that has seen many battles over more than forty years.  Isabelle only, brave effect and gives Lck +10 when equipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter! Yeah, three new characters join at the beginning, one joins after the first keep, and leaving one more to go next chapter. Yeah it might not be totally geographically accurate to get from Yied to Nordion but w/e. The final duel was spur of the moment. In my notes i just say a lot of the time "x and y talk" so it's also sometimes random and unknown what's going to happen. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 5: The Holy Maiden's Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the last Holy War, Verdane was swallowed into the Grannvale empire. The locals deemed the Spirit Forest a sacred place from Deirdre's presence forty years ago. What dangers lurk in the dark forests and looming keeps?

Jugdral had finally shaken off winter's bite and green began to fill the continent once again in Gran year 799.  With Agustria free and secure against any further pirate attacks and four new members settled amongst the ranks, Isabelle turned the resistance south to Verdane.  Their first stop was Evans castle, a border keep that had been Sigurd's base of operations during his Verdane campaign, and one could feel the old ghosts floating through the halls.  With Verdane's royalty gone it was simply another territory of Grannvale, but it kept a somewhat independent stance.  Each of the four castles at the edges of the land had their own lord that reported directly to the empire.

But there was something sinister lurking in the shadows, as Isabelle and the resistance would soon find out.

* * *

Isabelle heaved a deep sigh and settled into her bath just a bit deeper.  So far she was enjoying the forested kingdom; the wooded pathway from Evans to Verdane Castle was pleasant with birds singing and a cool spring breeze blowing from the lake.  Every now and then she would hear laughter and shouting as Cormag would leap out of the water to frighten some of her friends.  Miri had quickly established herself as the best cook in the camp, ever since Caesar and James had botched supper the past night (Caesar had mutilated the stag and James thought cooking with Bolganone was better than cooking with Fire).  

But now they were at Verdane Castle and the lord was a kind and gentle man, eager to get them comfortable before a presumably long campaign through the woods.  The villagers spoke in reverent, hushed whispers about the Spirit Forest, a holy site where her highness Deirdre had grown up and once met Lord Sigurd.  Finn had told them all in his gruff voice that it was much more somber than that, that they had met during a brutal campaign against an evil Lopt sorcerer whose magic had devastated Sigurd's forces.  But, Isabelle nodded, it wasn't her concern.  Here in the high stone-and-brick walls of Verdane Castle they were safe, and tomorrow would see them back on the road.

* * *

"How are they?  Are they asleep?  Did the poison work?"

"My apologies milord, but they insisted on preparing their own food in the kitchens.  Said they didn't want to bother us."

"Well, have the men do them in a few hours.  There's a promotion riding on this, and if we can be the emperor's highest-ranking squadron I'm willing to anything.  We can't fail after the losses in the Manster district, Yied, and Agustria."

"Of course, milord.  I'll gather the men shortly."

"Good, good.  Make sure you take them all out at the same time, so they can't call for help."  The first man laughed as his subordinate slipped into the shadows.

* * *

Isabelle woke up to an ear-piercing scream.  It didn't sound like a young person's scream, but that of an older man being taken by surprise.  She bolted out of bed and slipped on a robe, grabbing her rapier.  She heard the scream again and darted to the room down the hall where it came from.  She wrenched open the door to see Eve in a nightgown with her golden sword in hand, embedded in a man's torso.  Isabelle's eyes sharpened to see that the man was wearing the pirate regalia, all fur and patchwork armor.  Eve snarled and pulled the sword out, stepping over a dead body and threw a fireball at a third pirate, felling him quickly.

"Oh!  Hi, 'Belle.  Lovely night for an ambush, isn't it?"

Isabelle gaped to Eve's amusement.  

"You'd best get to everyone else and prepare them for what's coming.  I know I'm popular but you can bet that everyone else is probably being attacked too right now."

"Yeah.  You alright?"

"Me?"  Eve shrugged, "been better."  She picked up a yellow strip of cloth and tied it around her hair to get it out of the way.  "Don't exactly have my armor on me, but unluckily for these fellows, I always sleep with a sword close by.  See ya!"  Eve herded Isabelle out the door and slammed it shut, the blue-haired girl running off down the hallway in the opposite direction of Isabelle's room.  The princess rubbed her eyes and grasped her blade more firmly, jogging down the hallway.

* * *

"Sister!  Help!"  Claudia burst through the door to the room she shared with her brother and saw him cowering from a man with an axe.  Before he could turn to see the irate princess she was on him in a chokehold.  With a vigorous motion she snapped his neck and he went limp.  She dropped him and went to her brother who quickly thrust her blade into her arms and looked over Claudia's shoulder.  She turned and swung, the pirate only barely managing to block with his lance.  Claudia drew back and swung, aiming for the haft of the spear which broke with only a touch of the massive blade.  Claudia shouted and swung the blade over her head, and the man's head went flying.

"Carter, get your staff and stay close.  This is going to be rough since we don't have armor but I'm going to need your help, alright?"

"Got it.  Thanks for coming, sister.  I was really scared!"

"I know.  I was also scared."

"You?  Scared?  That's bull-"

"Language, Carter."

* * *

Isabelle darted past more doors to see her friends fighting for their lives, albeit successfully.  She heard thuds of fists into flesh, the char of burnt leather, the crackle of compressed thunder, the whistle of howling wind, and the squelching of steel into meat.  Eventually she got to her grandparents' room only for a man to come bursting through the door, splintering it into pieces.  The man groaned and passed out, and Isabelle peeked in to see her grandparents fighting.  Finn was using his lance, elegant thrusts and sweeps that kept the men away as Lachesis darted in and out of the fray with her sword, occasionally sending out a wisp of magic to infuriate them.

"Getting slow, dear husband?"  Lachesis snarked, dodging a sword thrust barely, sweeping it into a riposte.  "If you need a breather I'm sure I could handle the rest by myself."

"I don't remember you being so talkative back in the day," Finn grunted as he moved into a lunge, the tip of his lance flashing twice for each strike.  "Besides, are you sure you don't need to take a break yourself?"

"Oh, quiet!"  

Isabelle smiled and backed away, heading towards the throne room.  She had a feeling the person behind this would be there.

* * *

But by the time Isabelle arrived, the lord of the castle was lying in a pool of his own blood, Eve standing over him.  Isabelle walked over and squatted, looking over the corpse carefully.

"Hey, he attacked me first," Eve held up her arms in a pacifying gesture, trying to look anywhere but there.  "He shouted about 'the end of the blood' blah blah blah, he pulled a knife, and I ran him through.  He said he was behind this, and look at the crest in his hand," Eve toed open the corpse's hand to reveal a familiar insignia.  "He was with the pirates.  He had a good trap, but I don't think he expected all of us to be armed as we were."

"Mm.  Well done, Eve.  Let's clear the castle and we'll move out tomorrow afternoon then.  I think we deserve more shut-eye."

"Aye-aye, general."

* * *

That afternoon saw Vylona tramp down to the castle town's tavern, bleary-eyed and headache-y.  Getting rudely awoken near midnight and having to fight for your life would do that to a girl, and she needed a stiff drink.  As she walked in she flagged the bartender who slid her a pint, which she drained halfway in one gulp.

"Long night, huh?  I heard about what happened up there.  Everyone fine?"  The bartender cleaned some of the cups as he talked, eyes drifting to Vylona.

"Yeah...long night indeed."  Over the conversation music filtered through the tavern, and Vylona turned her gaze towards the sound.  In the corner of the tavern was a girl about her age with silver-white hair and a gold circlet, strumming a lyre.  Pleasant chords sang over the tables as she finished her song.

"And so ended the tale of Lord Sigurd, of the first ruination of the Holy War."

Some of the citizens began to clap as she finished her song, getting up to bow slightly.  Vylona eyed her more carefully, from her well-worn shirt and trousers, pale scarf wrapped around her shoulders and purple half-cape.  Vylona's back itched and she reached back to where it was - her left shoulder blade, where her mark of Naga lay.  The bard and Vylona locked eyes and the bard smiled softly before addressing the small crowd.

"Thank you, everyone!  Now, I'm afraid that ends my performance and time here in Verdane Castle.  Please, if you enjoyed drop a coin or two into the jar - " she gestured to the container by her feet, "and have a pleasant day."  She bowed again and the audience clapped more.

Vylona and the bard walked up to each and Vylona began to speak.  "Who are you?  My Naga brand is itching like crazy...so who are you?"

The bard smiled, lifting her circlet to show her own mark of Naga, burning bright on her forehead.  She lowered it after a moment.  "My name is Seraph, daughter of Julia.  And you must be her highness Vylona, imperial princess of Grannvale and my half-cousin," Seraph swept into a bow, eyes twinkling.  "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Same to you.  Tell me, what are you doing here?  I thought you'd be back in Velthomer."

"Well, after helping your father rule Grannvale for a while, she retired to Velthomer and had me.  Don't ask about my father, apparently he left before I was born.  After being raised in Velthomer, I decided I needed to expand my horizons and became a bard.  I've been on my own for about three years so far."

"But you're like, sixteen years old!"

"I'm also an extremely powerful mage.  Not only does Naga's blood but also Fala's blood that runs through my veins.  And besides," Seraph reached up to touch her circlet, "this has kept me safe.  It's a powerful heirloom stretching back generations, at least as far as my mother's mother.  But besides, I heard about what happened last night and I thought you could use another mage.  What do you say?"

Vylona scratched her chin, "sounds good to me.  I'm not really the one in charge, though.  'Belle is.  Well, 'Belle, Claud and I are 'in charge' but it's 'Belle who calls the shots.  But I think you'll fit in fine."

"Oh, perfect!  Just one moment!"  Seraph skipped over to her space, slinging her lyre over her back, stuffing the coins from the jar into her pocket and dropping her dirty dishes at the bar.  

"Shall we?"  Seraph beamed and Vylona copied her smile.

* * *

And so, with a new mage in tow of venerated lineage, the resistance set off south towards Marpha.  Along the way, the mages once again began to bicker in the Spirit Forest

"So!  Another Fala mage, huh?"  Eve remarked, idly kicking at the grasses lining the forest pathway.  "Seems quite popular."

"Well, we're all technically related through it.  Apparently, one of our ancestors, Victor of Velthomer was an infamous womanizer.  Who knows how many bastards he had," James remarked as Miri nodded.

"It's probably where my Fala comes from," Miri added sagely with a smile.

"Say, Miri.  How come you don't know whether you're a major or minor blood Fala?"  Eve asked, turning to look.

"Well, historically it's compared to the individual's parents.  If it's as large or larger, than it's major, but if it's smaller, than it's minor.  I was left in the monastery as a babe, so I don't know."

"Hmm."

"Yes, while Fala is common it is helpful," Seraph nodded, "fire is fun!"

"That's...a bit creepy."

"Hehe.  But Eve.  What magic do you have?  Your holy blood feels...similar."

"Oh!  Mine comes from Mila, the Earth Mother, may she rest.  Our gods are sleeping, hopefully forever, but that's from whom my mother got her magic."

"Say, what is Mila like?"

"She...cares for us.  Cared for us."  Eve had a wistful look on her face.  "She granted us fertile lands and was given a legendary sword in case of emergency by...by..."

"By whom?"  James butt in, intrigued.

"If I remember correctly, by...Naga."

The mages were silent.  

"Seems we need to compare notes.  But another time - we're reaching a peninsula where we'll be spending the night," Ishval added, pointing ahead to where camp was being set up.

* * *

Even if Caesar was banned forever from cooking duty, he could still help out.  So here he was on the edge of the lake on a peninsula, fishing rod in hand, axe by his side.  He whistled to himself to while away the hours.  He found fishing calming.  He had been near all over the continent in majestic castles to dirty arenas, learning the way of the warrior.  While it earned him scars, he was a proud warrior of both Isaach and Dozel alike.  He jostled from side to side and yelped when his axe went into the water.

"Dammit!  That was my father's!"  He looked over the ledge but the water was so dark and deep he couldn't see it.

"Excuse me, but is this your axe?"  A feminine voice called from the fighter, and he panicked and stood up.  He turned and drew his sword to see a woman before him.

"Was your axe perhaps this silver one?  Or maybe this gold one?"  She lifted two axes from nowhere, shining in the evening light.  Normally, this would be the point where he pulled out a rose and got on one knee but at this point he held his tongue and spoke politely.

"Nah, milady.  Just an old steel axe, my father's."  The woman smiled at this and laid his father's axe at his feet.  There was a burst of light and it was replaced by something newer and better.

"I see you are honest, like your grandfather was years ago.  Take this Brave Axe, Caesar..." And her words vanished in the wind.  Hesitantly he picked up the weapon and tested it, before he noticed his rod almost went into the water.  With another yelp he dove and picked it up, reeling in that night's dinner.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Seraph woke up in a cold sweat.  She turned in her tent to hear a voice calling.  Now, she had heard about the Spirit Forest and it's holy powers, but she trusted in her own magic abilities to keep her safe.  She pulled her circlet on and slipped her scarf over her shoulders and climbed out barefoot.  She saw a woman with similar hair to hers look her in the eyes and turn away, walking into the forest.  With nary a word Seraph followed, almost like her mark of Naga was pulling her forward.  

Eventually, the spirit (for surely that was what it was) lead her to a cave filled with crystals, and there nestled in the wall was a staff.

"Is this yours?" Seraph asked the spirit who nodded, but then pointed to Seraph.

"You want me to have it?"  The spirit nodded.

"Thank you.  But who are you?"  The spirit smiled and took off her circlet, identical to the one Seraph had and the spirit's mark of Naga shined bright.

"You're not my mother...wait, grandmother?"

And like that, the spirit faded and the staff floated down.  Seraph reached out and it flew into her hands, filling her with a sense of strength and hope.

"Thank you, grandmother."

"So, another one comes to take the Silence away from us."  An elderly voice called and Seraph yelped, turning to see an old woman.

"I-I'm sorry, it just kind of - "

"None of that, dearie.  The staff wants you to have it, obviously.  My grandmother once talked about how in her day she saw that staff go with someone that looked like you.  So off you go.  It might be the middle of the night, but I think you should get some sleep, hmm?"

"O-of course, ma'am.  Good night."  And so using the Silence staff, Seraph wandered back to camp.

The next morning, as the mages crowded around her to ask, she only replied, "it's a gift from my grandmother."

* * *

"Say, general."

"Yes, Seraph?  If I haven't said so, it's an honor to have you with us."

"I know, just as you said so the last two times.  I'm here to demonstrate my talents, as they were.  See up there, at the top of Marpha castle?"  Seraph pointed with her staff, Isabelle shading her eyes with her hand.  Finn also looked while squinting while Lachesis rolled her eyes.

"There's a powerful mage up there allying with the pirates.  I can tell by his magic signature he's a Verdane native.  And since he's not a pirate, he might be a valuable source of information.  So, I have a plan.  Now, if my magic is better than his resistance he'll be silenced.  And I'm very proud of my magic."  Seraph hefted her staff.

"Do it."

"Just watch me go!"  Seraph walked calmly onto the plain north of Marpha, and a row of cavaliers rode out to circle her.  By their arms and armor they were also Verdane natives.

"Halt!  Unless you want to be reduced to dust by the spell Nosferatu, you'll be wise to stand back!"  A grin split Seraph's face as she walked, and the cavaliers' horses neighed.  She stopped after a few more meters until she was in range, and pointed her staff at the top of the keep.  There was a large snap as the mage on the tower felt his throat close up.  

"Resistance!  Charge!  Make sure not to kill them!"  Isabelle shouted as Mahnya swept down from the sky to pick up Seraph.

* * *

"Well, ladies, gentlemen and distinguished guests, we have a situation."  The resistance looked up to see Isabelle, Claudia, Vylona, Finn and Lachesis enter the throne room from the war room.  Marpha had fallen, and the mage had given valuable information.

"First, is that we know why Verdane soldiers fought us.  They're with the pirates who want the holy blood to end, and with the Verdanites' help they're already in the heartland ready to strike at the midsummer ball, which confirms what we knew.  Second, I'd like to thank Seraph for her work earlier."  The mage giggled at this and waved.

"So what's wrong?"  Ishval leaned back and held his head in his hands.

"We've got a hostage situation at Genoa.  The pirates have a host of women and children they're willing to put to the sword if we don't stop.  I have no intention of allowing this to happen.  Therefore, I'm looking for volunteers to go on a stealth mission.  There's reports of a coastal route into Genoa and I'm looking for people to go in through the bottom of the castle and take them out.  I'm looking for people who can't only be quiet, but can take out enemies without being noticed."

There was silence for a moment until Ishval stood up.  "I'll do it, general.  I've got experience doing stuff like this."

"You do?" Mahnya asked, incredulous.

"Alright, you're on.  Who else?"

"Me," Carter stood up as Claudia immediately said "no".

"But sister, they need someone in case something goes wrong.  And I can be quiet."

"Just because it's rational doesn't mean I like it."  Claudia huffed and pouted, an odd move for her.

"Carter, can you handle it?  It'll be tough."  Isabelle warned, hesitant.

"I'll be fine.  Count me in, general."

"Good.  Who else?"

"I'll do it."  Mariccle was next to stand up, arms crossed over his chest.  "You can trust me to do this."

"Sounds good.  Any other takers?"

"Me too," Gaius and Caesar said at the same time, only to glare at each other until Mariccle pushed them apart.

"With my new axe, you can trust me to take out enemies swiftly," Caesar nodded, smirking at his cousin.

"And I can get back here quickly on my horse if anything goes wrong.  I can also eliminate foes quickly."

"Yeah, the horse means you can run away quicker - "

"You wanna say that to my face - "

"ENOUGH!"  Mariccle shouted as he pushed them apart.  "Arguing gets us nowhere."

"Well, you're both on the team," Isabelle shrugged, "but that's it.  Small team.  Mariccle, you're in charge of the squadron.  If you get noticed, use your judgment.  We're going to wait in the forest west of Genoa until you send us a signal."

"Understood, general.  I'll get them to behave," Mariccle looked to his cousins as Ishval held back Caesar and Carter held back Gaius.

"I'm trusting you to do this.  May the gods bless you on your travels."  

* * *

"I think I've figured it out," Mariccle nodded to himself as he led the group towards Genoa.  According to the maps, there was an ocean cave that led to Genoa's larder, and that's where they were going.  Gaius was out scouting ahead with Carter, and Ishval and Caesar trailed behind the prince.

"Figured what out, cous?"  Caesar drawled. 

"Why you and Gaius hate each other so much."

"Oh?  What is it?"

"He's always felt...inadequate compared to you.  He never learned how to use Astra, and when he tries to measure up to us, he can't."

"Not our fault he's weak."

"That's not smart or kind.  Physically, everyone else in our little group is weaker than you.  Even me."

"Yeah, but you're more skilled - "

"Exactly.  We're all strong in different ways, and it's nice those who volunteered did.  My skill and speed, your strength, Ishval's magic, Carter's support, and yes, even Gaius's horse are all strengths."

"Fine, fine.  So what do you propose?"

"I feel like it's time for some education."

* * *

"What?  We're diverting now?  What for, commander?"  Gaius looked down from his horse at his cousin, who smiled gently.

"Just a short break.  Caesar?"  Gaius wrinkled his nose at this but held his tongue.

"Look, cous.  I know I've been...rude to you.  And I'm sorry.  So, Mariccle and I are going to teach you how to use Astra."

"But I can't.  I...never could."

"It's not about  _can_ , it's about  _will_."  Both Marricle and Caesar said at the same time.  They shared a small smile as Mariccle went on.

"That's something my namesake entrusted to both my father and to your grandmother, the Lady Ayra.  Just as the gods gave the gift of Luna to Sophara and the gift of Sol to Thracia, they gave the gift of Astra to Isaach.  To have your sword shine like meteors are a moonlit night is our heritage!"

"But - "

"No buts, cous," Caesar grinned.  "We're taking Astra to the horse."

"That sounds...inappropriate," Carter whispered to Ishval, who just shrugged.  

"They'll do as they please, it seems.  Commander, I'm going to scout ahead.  We're less than a day's walk to the cave."

"Understood, Ishval.  We'll be here."

* * *

"And...go for it."  Mariccle readied his guard as Gaius charged atop his horse.  He yelled as he blade shined with a green light, Astra activating.  He did have the talent deep inside him the whole time.  Mariccle blocked the five strikes but wasn't able to block the second Astra coming right off the first one.  Luckily, Gaius had pulled his strikes, so Mariccle was only left with some bruises instead of death.

"Wonderful.  He's go it.  Can we go now?" Ishval's voice carried from the dune he rested upon, bored out of his mind.  Mariccle let out a small chuckle and Gaius got off his horse, Caesar slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, Gaius.  Now, you ready to kick some ass and save Verdane?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Nice job taking the castle,  _commander_ ," Isabelle walked through Genoa's gates to see the five-man squadron relaxing in the courtyard.  Over by the side was a line of pirates and citizens, looking away from their dead.  "What happened?"

"Well, we taught Gaius Astra, infiltrated, et cetera.  The sound thunder magic makes doesn't travel well so we were lucky.  Carter wasn't needed but he was helpful."  At this the priest beamed and Claudia ran over to give him a hug.

"Anything else?  Something wrong?"

"Nay, just an odd feeling.  My father and aunt Ayra spent time here for a while during the early days of Lord Sigurd's campaign.  Seems like we're reliving a lot of what our ancestors did."

"Now imagine how we feel.  Fantastic job on taking the castle, Mariccle."  Finn took the chance to ride up, Lachesis swiftly dismounting with a fake look of disgust on her face.

"My apologies Lord Finn.  It must be rather odd for you."

"Only slightly.  I left with Lord Quan and Lady Ethlyn after our business in Agustria, and thus didn't get to see Silesse or Grannvale that much.  I feel when we inevitably go there my darling wife will have more to say."

"Indeed," Lachesis sniffed.  "But this was nice.  I'd only ever seen Verdane in pictures, and we were successful yet again.  Now we must prepare for the midsummer ball in a month or so.  Tell me, Isabelle, how is your dancing?"

Mariccle laughed and turned away as Isabelle turned to face her grandmother.  "Let's say I focused more on sword play than on dancing, grandmother.  I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Lachesis wrinkled her nose in a somewhat graceful manner, "you can't be worse than your grandfather."

"Which one?"

"Either.  When I danced at Sigurd's wedding with Quan, since I was Deirdre's bridesmaid and Quan was Sigurd's best man, he was terrible.  And Finn's not good either.  A shame."

"Yes yes, quite a shame," Finn mused, "you're probably not much better."

"Oh, that's it!  First you insult my swordsmanship then my dancing skills!  You take them back!"

"Well, it seems the only thing worse than those are your manners, apparently."

"You get back here, Finn!  You hear me?!?" 

* * *

Isabelle: Level 12 Lord

HP: 41 

Str: 17

Mag: 16 (11 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 16

Spd: 16

Lck: 28 (18 + 10 (Light Brand))

Def: 9

Res: 10

Mov: 6

Lead: 3

Sword: A

Staff: C

Inventory: Light Brand, Thracian Rapier, Heal, Return, Magic Ring, (Finn's Lance)

Skills: Pursuit, Charm, Miracle, Continue, Critical 

Holy Blood: Hezul, Baldur, Noba

Help Description: Leif and Nanna's daughter.  Resolute and determined, but affable.

Vylona: Level 12 Lord

HP: 45

Str: 13

Mag: 10

Skl: 17

Spd: 12

Lck: 22

Def: 15

Res: 14 (9 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 9 (6 + 3 (Leg Ring))

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Inventory: Imperial Blade, Barrier Ring, Leg Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Nihil, Charge

Holy Blood: Baldur, Naga, Ulir

Help Description: Seliph and Lana's daughter.  Brash and proud, but driven to improve.

Claudia: Level 12 Lord

HP: 46

Str: 25 (20 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 11

Skl: 14

Spd: 15

Lck: 17

Def: 12

Res: 14

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Staff: B

Inventory: Katti, Mend, Warp, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Hezul, Blaggi

Help Description: Ares and Leen's daughter.  Beneath her demure and feminine persona lies a fierce crusader.

Gaius: Level 14 Free Knight

HP: 52

Str: 18

Mag: 1

Skl: 23

Spd: 16 (11 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 12

Def: 26

Res: 4

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: A

Inventory: Brave Sword, Speed Ring

Skills: Nihil, Vantage, Paragon, Astra

Holy Blood: Odo, Neir

Help Description: Ulster's son and the Isaachian ambassador to Grannvale.  Isolated, meditative and distanced from his cousins.

Carter: Level 12 Priest

HP: 38

Str: 7

Mag: 25 (20 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 11

Spd: 12

Lck: 21

Def: 6

Res: 21

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Staff: *

Inventory: Mend, Physic, Restore, Rejuvenate, Magic Ring, Paragon Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Blaggi, Hezul

Help Description: Ares and Leen's son.  Raised in Edda as a priest.  Driven to help with a know-it-all attitude.

Mahnya: Level 12 Pegasus Knight

HP: 38

Str: 11

Mag: 13

Skl: 15

Spd: 29 (24 + 5 (Wind Sword))

Lck: 16

Def: 14 (9 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 15

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: B

Lance: B

Inventory: Wind Sword, Slim Lance, Shield Ring

Skills: Wrath, Pursuit, Continue, Critical

Holy Blood: Forseti, Fala, Tordo

Help Description: Fee and Arthur's daughter and a lady of Silesse.  Named after her great-aunt and carefree.  Most likely to laugh.

Ian: Level 18 Paladin

HP: 48

Str: 21

Mag: 8

Skl: 21

Spd: 22 (17 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 15

Def: 23 (18 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 6

Mov: 9

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: B

Inventory: Beast Killer, Armor Cutter, Speed Ring, Shield Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Critical

Holy Blood: Baldur

Help Description: Oifey's son, and heir to Chalphy.  Trained in the knightly arts.

Quan: Level 12 Cavalier

HP: 50

Str: 32 (22 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Mag: 4

Skl: 22 (12 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Spd: 20

Lck: 13

Def: 29 (19 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Res: 9 (4 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: *

Inventory: Gáe Bolg, Javelin, Steel Blade, Barrier Ring

Skills: Continue, Critical, Sol

Holy Blood: Noba, Baldur

Help Description: Altena’s son and a lord of Thracia.  Strong, and the spitting image of his namesake.

Eloise: Level 15 Dragon Knight

HP: 47

Str: 31 (21 + 10 (Gungnir))

Mag: 2

Skl: 21

Spd: 36 (26 + 10 (Gungnir))

Lck: 17

Def: 26 (16 + 10 (Gungnir))

Res: 10

Mov: 9

Lead: 2

Lance: *

Sword: B

Inventory: Gungnir, Javelin, Sleep Sword, Miracle Ring

Skills: Continue, Nihil, Vantage

Holy Blood: Dain

Help Description: Areone’s daughter and a minor lady of Thracia.  Self-deprecating and eager to redeem the line of Dain.

Rachel: Level 13 Archer

HP: 51

Str: 19 (14 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 5

Skl: 24

Spd: 17

Lck: 22

Def: 8

Res: 7

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Bow: *

Inventory: Silver Bow, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Luna

Holy Blood: Ulir, Odo

Help Description: Faval’s daughter and the heir of House Jungby.  Skilled with the bow and popular with the ladies.

Miri: Level 15 Priestess

HP: 43

Str: 0

Mag: 29 (24 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 17

Spd: 16

Lck: 21

Def: 9

Res: 19

Mov: 5

Lead: 1

Fire: *

Thunder: C

Wind: C

Staff: B

Inventory: Dime Fire, Elfire, Physic, Restore, Recover, Magic Ring

Skills: Nihil, Sol, Wrath, Paragon

Holy Blood: Fala

Help Description: A nun from a convent in Thracia.  Motherly with a healing touch.

Eve: Level 13 Fighter

HP: 37

Str: 20

Mag: 21

Skl: 21 (16 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Spd: 15

Lck: 23 (18 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Def: 12

Res: 17 (12 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Mov: 5

Lead: 2

Sword: A

Magic: /

Learned Magic: Fire, Thunder, Heal, Aura, Excalibur

Inventory: Royal Sword, Beloved Zofia, Keepsake Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Windswept, Vantage, Dragon Fang, Guarded Stance

Holy Blood: Mila, Duma

Help Description: Alm and Celica's daughter, traveled from across the sea.  Sensitive and enjoys puns, but can be emotionally closed off. 

Caesar: Level 14 Gladiator

HP: 48

Str: 20

Mag: 0

Skl: 27 (22 + 5 (Skill Ring))

Spd: 17

Lck: 13

Def: 27

Res: 3

Mov: 5

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Axe: *

Inventory: Brave Axe, Brave Sword, Hand Axe, Skill Ring

Skills: Nihil, Astra, Vantage, Paragon

Holy Blood: Neir, Odo

Help Description: Larcei and Johan's son.  Fights all over the continent and inherited his father's poetic mannerisms.

Mariccle: Level 14 Swordmaster

HP: 45

Str: 21

Mag: 4

Skl: 29

Spd: 25

Lck: 20

Def: 12

Res: 15

Mov: 6

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Inventory: Steel Blade

Skills: Luna, Astra, Continue, Pursuit

Holy Blood: Odo, Ulir

Help Description: Patty and Shanan's son.  The first prince of Isaach who inherited his parents' skill with a sword.

James: Level 14 Sage

HP: 42

Str: 3

Mag: 19

Skl: 26

Spd: 32

Lck: 18

Def: 10

Res: 19

Mov: 6

Lead: 1

Fire: A

Thunder: A

Wind: *

Light: B

Staff: B

Inventory: Thoron, Bolganone, Tornado, Lightning, Mend, Physic, Renewal Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Wrath, Critical

Holy Blood: Forseti, Fala, Tordo

Help Description: Tine and Ced's son.  The first prince of Silesse who inherited his predecessors' magical talents.

Ishval: Level 14 Thunder Mage

HP: 39

Str: 7

Mag: 20

Skl: 23

Spd: 12

Lck: 20

Def: 18

Res: 13

Mov: 6

Lead: 2

Thunder: *

Inventory: Thoron, Bolting, Pursuit Ring

Skills: Vantage, Wrath, Pavise

Holy Blood: Tordo, Fala

Help Description: Ishtore's son.  A loner who took the courts by storm, and surprisingly hardy for a mage.

Seraph: Level 13 Bard (A traveling minstrel who plays fire magic, light magic, and staves as well as a lyre)

HP: 34

Str: 1

Mag: 25

Skl: 21 (16 + 5 (Skill Ring))

Spd: 16

Lck: 17

Def: 7

Res: 24

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Fire: B

Light: *

Staff: B

Inventory: Nosferatu, Elfire, Mend, Circlet, Skill Ring, Silence

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Nihil

Holy Blood: Naga (Major, mark on her forehead), Fala (Minor, mark on her lower back)

Help Description: Julia's daughter and the heir to Velthomer.  Traveling the continent as a bard to see what life is truly like.  Quick-witted and a powerful mage.

Circlet: Seraph's personal item, passed down the line of Naga for generations.  Gives Miracle and Renewal skills when in user's inventory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have all the playable characters! Yay!!!!!!!!!! The yellow hairband Eve wears is the one Celica used to wear as a child. Yes, the peninsula where Caesar gets the Brave Axe is the one where Lex gets his Brave Axe. Yes, the cave where Seraph gets the Silence staff is the one from the O-sawa manga where Deirdre gets it. Next chapter is very fun since it's a party. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 6: A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilation at midsummer! Royalty and heads of state from around Jugdral gather in Belhalla on midsummer night's eve for hours of dancing and wine. However, amidst the entertainment the pirates wait for the time to strike, and take out royal blood in one fell swoop.

A cool breeze swept down Belhalla's streets leading to the imperial palace.  Lanterns were floating in the gusts, enchanted to stay without rods or poles to hold them up, an ocean of lights that lead down the wide boulevards.  Midsummer night's eve always carried a sense of joy and vigor across the continent, no matter where.  In Silesse the villagers gave thanks to the warm winds and lack of snow for once, those in Agustria raised pints to the noble warrior-kings who had fallen prior, and people in Thracia crossed borders to meet family and friends in either district.  

These traditions and the ones the other countries followed were bounding in Isabelle's head as she stepped out of the carriage at the front gate of the palace.  She adjusted the sleeves on her pale gold dress and took the valet's hand to descend.  The carriage rattled away succeeded by an array of more carriages filled with the other members of the resistance.  While it was a night for enjoyment and entertainment, the pirate threat lurked beyond the gates and patrols.  But until then...

* * *

"May I present her highness Princess Isabelle Alfiona Claus of Thracia!"  The majordomo cried as Isabelle entered to a smattering of applause.  During her time in the academy, she, Vylona and Claudia would sometimes try to sneak in to go, but were never allowed in.  What shocked her the most was the amount of people; it seemed as a small crowd had gathered on the marble floor at the entrance.  Isabelle gave a small curtsy and walked in.  Everyone who was anyone was there, from the heads of the noble houses in Grannvale to the rulers of Silesse and beyond.  Wealth and extravagance dripped from each wrist and neck.  She saw a waving hand and rushed over to her parents, gathering them into a hug.

"Father, mother!  It's good to see you!"

Leif laughed into his daughter's hair, Nanna wrapping her arms around her.  "It's good to see you too, darling.  Are you alright?"  Nanna tilted Isabelle's head down a fraction to sweep critical eyes over her daughter's face as she laughed and tried to get her mother to stop bothering her.

"She's fine, Nanna.  Let's have a look at you."  Leif held her at arm's length, looking her in the eyes.  They started smiling and turned to laughing again, collapsing into one big mess again.

"Leif, look at her.  Look at our daughter.  She's...grown so much in such a short time.  If only your - "  Nanna was cut off as the majordomo announced the next guest.  Or, guests.

"May I present Lord Finn of Thracia, and her royal highness Lachesis of Agustria!"  Isabelle took her parents' hands and pulled them gently to where Lachesis and Finn had stepped off, almost immediately bickering.

"So it's  _lord_ Finn, hmm?  When did that happen?  Was consort not enough?"

"Oh shush.  Our daughter's here."

"Mother?"  Nanna asked hesitantly.  The two women walked up to each with tears in their eyes and hugged each other firmly as Finn bowed to Leif.

"Your highness, I hope you are well."

"I'm fine, Finn.  Go support your daughter and wife, they just saw each other after all this time."

"Of course, milord."

"Look at you.  You even have my earrings," Lachesis cooed as she looked over her daughter.  "I always knew you'd turn into a beautiful woman.  I'm sorry I wasn't there for it."

"Oh, mother - " and the waterworks started again.  Once they died, Finn and Lachesis resumed their bickering, much to Nanna's and Leif's chagrin.  While they did so, Isabelle asked her parents about their wellbeing.

"We're alright.  Your work taking those forts has paid dividends.  I knew you could do it.  And the reports from Yied, Agustria and Verdane have been singing your praises.  I know I'm proud of you."  Leif rubbed Isabelle's head as he used to, whenever he was proud of her.

"I'm also so proud of you," Nanna took Isabelle's hands in hers and smiled.  "Not only have you helped this continent, but you've found my mother, your grandmother.  I haven't seen your grandfather this happy...ever."

"Really?  Even though they argue all the time?"

"Especially because they do so."

"But enough of this," Leif nodded, "enjoy yourself with your friends, not old people like us.  So get going!"

"Alright!" Isabelle pumped a fist and ran off towards the buffet, eager for a good meal.

* * *

"Now, I am proud to present her imperial highness, Princess Vylona Baldur Chalphy!"  The crowd erupted into applause as Vylona made her way into the ballroom, resplendent in a blue-and-silver gown.  Her blue hair was braided down her back, and after making her rounds, swept over to her parents, and a surprise.

"Ma!  Pa!  Grandma!"  Yes, even lady Edain was at the event, discussing political matters with her daughter and son-in-law.  

"Vy!"  Lana cried as she pulled her daughter into a hug.  "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"Welcome home, little princess," Seliph pinched Vylona's nose and she made a face of disgust.  Edain giggled into her hand, graying hair shaking.

"Grandma!  It's been ages, how are you?"

"I'm doing just fine, little one.  I was just talking with your parents about what you've been up to."

"Actually, that reminds me.  Vylona, can we talk?  Privately?"

Vylona tilted her head, "sure, why?"

Seliph rested a hand on his sword - Tyrfing.  "It concerns your birthright." 

Vylona gestured and he led the way.

* * *

"What is it, father?"  The two were in a side room, with the lights low and noise streaming through the window.  

"It's about Tyrfing.  I want you to have it."  Seliph unstrapped the blade from his belt and presented it to his daughter.  "You've grown and matured tremendously, and the blade is calling out to you.  Can you hear it?"

Vylona stretched out a hand and it hovered over the scabbard.  "A...a bit.  Is this alright?"

"Why shouldn't it be?  Your relative Quan already wields the Gáe Bolg, correct?  Besides, it's your time to shine.  You and your generation."

"Father - " She was interrupted as the windowpane shattered and a man leapt through.  A wickedly sharp dagger glinted in the candlelight, and he darted towards Seliph.  He drew Tyrfing with a whisper, blade rising in a parry.  He moved impossibly fast and slashed the man through the torso, and he dropped to the floor.

"Wow.  Now I see why they called you the 'Scion of Light'."

"Hah, just a title.  But take it," Seliph again extended Tyrfing to his daughter, who readily accepted it.  "But tell no one about our little encounter.  It will just make things worse.  Understood?"

"Of course, father.  Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Always.  Now, tell me.  How goes the campaign?  Anyone caught your eye?"

"Father!"

* * *

"May I present princess and prince Claudia and Carter of Nordion!"  The two siblings arrived at the ballroom, Claudia in a muted lavender dress and Carter in a handsome tuxedo, with a matching tie.  They quickly made their way over to their parents, who were already dancing.  Well, Lene more or less lead Ares around the dance floor as he tried to match her steps.

"Honestly, you've not improved a day since I've met you."

"Well, that's why I always left dancing to your thing."

"Lord father, lady mother, we have returned," Carter bowed and Claudia curtsied, interrupting their parents on the floor.  They immediately rushed over to hold them, tightly pressed together.

"Oh, my darling children!  I'm so happy to see you're well!"  Lene said into her daughter's embrace, who easily towered a good head over her.  Ares was rubbing Carter's head, "you've been taking care of everyone, I hope?"

"Of course!  I do my job with dedication!" Carter puffed out his chest and Ares laughed, rubbing his head a bit harder.  "That's my boy."

"Now, have you two been taking care of each other?" Ares asked, arm wrapping around Lene's waist.  "Carter, I know Father Corpul only sent you away on that condition."

"When she's not charging off, I try!" Carter pouted and Claudia looked shocked.

"Brother!  I do not 'charge off'!  It's unladylike!"

"Then what would you call it?"

"A strategic rout, of course."

* * *

"Now, may I present Lord Gaius of Isaach, ambassador to our grand empire!"  The throng of Isaachians applauded louder than before as one of their sons arrived.  He looked uncomfortable in his starched suit, nervously adjusting his tie.  He bolted for the bar, and ordered a strong drink.  As he drained it, his father's voice washed over him.

"I hope you're not drinking to excess, Gaius."

"Father!"  He turned around and almost spilled his drink, but got it under control.  "I am happy to see you.  I come bearing news - I managed to learn Astra!  Are you not proud?"

"I already was, Gaius," Ulster smiled, "but welcome to the family."

Gaius pouted, "that's what Mariccle and Caesar said as well."

"Of course.  They were being honest."

"I know.  It's just...Caesar helped and we reconciled a bit but..."

"But you're still a big jealous and annoyed.  How come he has major holy blood?  How come it came easier?"

"How do you know..."

"Because I ask questions like that every day.  Just know that I'm proud of you.  And your mother would be proud of you too."

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Your mother?  Sure.  She was strong and kind.  Compassionate, always wanted people to get along, but could hold grudges like nobody's business.  You take after her in a lot of ways."

"Thank you.  Now, what shall we discuss?"  

Ulster clapped a hand on his son's shoulders, "anything you like.  You're the one this party's really being thrown for, you know."

* * *

"May I present lady Mahnya of Silesse!"  The pegasus knight practically bound into the ballroom, curtseying dramatically.  The Silessian delegation let out whoops and cheers as she made her way over to her parents who were idly talking in a corner.

"Mom!  Dad!"

"Mahnya!  Look at you.  You've really grown into a fine knight," Fee had a soft smile on her face as she looked her daughter over.

"And your magic's improved as well," Arthur grinned, "you've come a long way since that small girl begging her father's coattails how to do magic."

"Yeah, and now I'm a great pegasus knight!  Did you know, the general - Isabelle, that's what we call her - said she relies on me a great deal!"

"That's our girl," Fee smiled even brighter, "dependable.  Every time we get a report we are so proud of what you've done."

"Thank you, mother.  And father, the wind sword you gave me is working perfectly."

"Oh, good.  Your mother and I worked very hard on it, and for you to use it makes me so proud.  Now, if you ever want a thunder or fire sword to help your Tordo of Fala bloodlines..."

"I'm fine, dad!  Besides, too much weight will just slow me and Erin down."

"Of course.  I still don't know how we made it from Silesse to Isaach with both of us," Fee giggled.

"Are you calling me fat?" Arthur turned on his wife, a curious look on his face.

"Maybe!"

* * *

"May I present lord Quan and lady Eloise of Thracia!"

"Are they implying that we're a couple?" Quan asked.  Eloise had tentatively slipped an arm through Quan's, to help sate his knightly instincts.

"Uh...I don't know?"  Eloise stammered.  'Not that there'd be anything wrong with that,' she thought to herself.  They looked at each other and began to blush, heads snapping away.  Eloise untangled herself and made her way to the far end of the bar, where she knew her father would be.

"Lord father.  I see you're enjoying yourself."

"Heeeey, Eloise!  You're here!"  Areone drawled, pushing himself up.  He drained his drink and turned to look at his daughter.  "How've you been?  How's Glen?"

"My dragon's name is Cormag, and he's fine.  He's grown a lot since you dumped me on him and then left."

"Liiiisten, it's what my dad did to me.  And look at you!  All groooown and strong..."

"Father, are you alright?  How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough."

"Father..."

"Oh, piss off.  You don't like it, leave."

"Hmph.  Maybe I should take your advice.  Still don't know why you gave me Gungnir though."

"Dumb lance didn't want me anymore.  Felt like the worst hangover whenever I tried to use it.  But it works with you?"

"...yes."

"Good.  Good.  Stop looking at me like that.  You remind me of your mother."

"Mother?  What about her?"

"What not about her?" Areone let out a derisive snort.  "I sleep with one woman and nine months later drops a baby on my lap because of that brand on your arm.  She gives me that look, yeah the one you have right now.  Then she just walks out."

"Huh.  Thanks, I guess."  Eloise nods at her father's words, and when she looks he is asleep on the bar.

"Great.  Excuse me, bartender?  Can you make sure he doesn't die?"

"Understood, milady.  Have a pleasant evening."

* * *

"Lady mother, I see you're doing well."

Altena turned to her son and did a double-take.  Each time she saw her son he looked more and more like her father, from what she could remember of her youth and the portraits in Leonster had shown her.

"Quan.  You seem well.  How have your travels been?"

"I'm hesitant to say pleasant, but they've certainly been.  Been putting my lance and sword to good work."

"Speaking of, how is Gáe Bolg treating you?"

"Even after several battles I sometimes still feel wary picking it up.  I feel sometimes that it is testing me still, even with my strength."

"Ah, it does that.  It did to me, back in the old war."

"Thank you for telling me.  Any word from my father?"

"That dastard?  I hope not.  Had the gall to get me pregnant, ran away, and then showed up when you were just a lad.  Anyway.  I'm proud in you.  Sometimes you have this look about you, this light of Dain.  My father had it.  I have it.  You have it as well.  One last thing before I let you leave.  Just know that I'm always there for you."

"Thank you, mother."

* * *

"Now presenting lady Rachel of Jungby!"  Rachel strutted into the ballroom, eschewing tradition by wearing a suit tailored to her frame.  She heard the applause and bowed, a smirk on her face.  She continued her strut to her father, currently talking business with his cousin Lester.

"Listen, Lester.  If we can secure a trade route with the Dozels, we can generate more income.  That means we have more money to spread around, especially to the new social works we were planning."

"I know, Faval.  I'm just worried about security."

"And I'm worried about actually talking with my father," Rachel said, and the two Jungbys turned to look at her.  Lester nodded hastily murmured, "we'll finish this later," and walked off.  Faval had a pleasant smile on his face and exchanged a firm handshake with Rachel, before pulling her into a hug.

"Look at you, kiddo.  Good to see you.  How's your archery?"

"Same as ever.  Ulir's blessing runs strong.  But listen, father, it's urgent."

"Let me guess, it's another girl, is it?"

"Yeah!  Her name is Miri and she's over there - " Rachel stopped to point across the hall where Miri was sitting quietly in the corner.  "I think I'm in love."

"You say that about every girl you see."

"I can't help it.  I love a girl that could kick my ass."

Faval let out a mighty laugh, tilting his head back.  "Gods above you remind me of myself when I was your age.  I acted the same around your mother, believe it or not."

"I would've liked to see that."

"Me too."

* * *

"I would now like to present lord Caesar of Dozel!"  A group of Isaachians and Grannvalians applauded more so than usual as Caesar gave a cheeky salute.  He meandered over to the buffet, popping a meatball into his mouth as he looked over the crowd.  In the distance he saw a mane of black hair and sauntered over.  Preparing his rose, he got down on one knee.

"Prithee, milady, tell me your name?"

"You know, Johan, if I wasn't dancing with you right now I'd be sure that would be you behind me.  But that leaves only one option..."

Oh no.

"M-mother?"

"The one thing that I've best learned over age is to pick battles you can win," Johan peaked over Larcei's shoulder to smile at his son.  "But it is good to see you.  That charm of yours seems to be going strong."

"Uh-uhm-uh..."

"Congratulations," Johan sent Larcei into a spin, pulling her back in, "you've broken your son."

" _Our_ son," Larcei corrected, a smile pulling her lips.  "Sometimes it seems like he's just another you but with my sword skills."

"True.  But his dedication to those he cares about reminds me of a certain someone..."

"Oh stop it, you."

Caesar was still panicking as his parents talked, shamed and embarrassed.  

* * *

"May I present prince Mariccle of Isaach!"  The prince strode into the ballroom, bowing before the gathering people.  The Isaachians were almost in uproar to see their prince, and Mariccle gave a small smile in return.  As he looked around, he saw a familiar head of black and blonde hair, a couple talking quietly.  He walked over, but before he could say anything, his mother Patty jumped at him.

"Gotcha!"

"Mother!"

"Patty..." Shanan mused, getting up from the table to join Patty across from his son.

"Mariccle.  You look well."

"I am.  You look fine also."

"Oh my gods!  Would it kill you to show some emotion?" Patty threw her hands in the air.  A smile spread across the two mens' faces, and they pulled each other into a firm embrace.

"It's good to see you, kid.  You look stronger.  How's the fighting?"

Mariccle shrugged, "nothing I can't handle.  Odo's skill and Ulir's luck have not failed me yet."

"Well, the important thing is to make sure you don't need to rely on it," Patty said.  "It's an important lesson, son.  It's what we had to do, and what our parents had to do."

"I see.  Thank you."

"Always so serious!" Patty poked him in the side and he yelped.  "Come on, live a little!  So, any cuties around I should be aware of?  Any princess-consorts in the making?"

"Mother!"

* * *

"Now may I present Prince James of Silesse!"  Finally the Silessians got to their feet to applaud, like how the Isaachians did for Mariccle.  Even in a tuxedo, James still had his cape around his shoulders, green hair gently waving.  He bowed stiffly and marched over to his parents to bow.

"Mother, father.  It is good to see you."

"Oh, get up.  You don't need to bow to us," Tine whispered, pulling her son up.  He towered over her by a good foot and was even with his father, who clasped their hands together.

"James, you look well.  Seems to me your magic is much improved from when you left." Ced looked into his son's eyes.

"I've had plenty of chances to grow over the battles.  I am blessed to have you as parents, as my abilities have grown because of my blood."

"Oh stop that," Tine batted Ced's hands away.  "Blood can only get you so far.  Your achievements are your own.  You being our son is one of our chief accomplishments."

"Right up there with liberating the continent, almost?"

"Oh stop it.  Next time you try giving birth to a child.  

* * *

"May I present lady Seraph of Velthomer!"  The applause was more subdued this time around as the bard appeared.  Even though she was a performer she always got nervous before large crowds, especially without any safety nets like her lyre.  For a moment she looked like the sixteen year old she was before a mask slipped over her face and she waved to the crowd.  Her mark pulsed and she followed it out to a balcony where her mother was.

"Hi, mom.  It's been some time."

"Oh Seraph.  Look at you," Julia turned to look at her daughter, taking a moment before sweeping her into a hug.

"You look good.  You've grown.  Have you learned what you wanted to?"

Seraph pulled at a lock of hair, "almost.  I'm not there quite yet.  Everything's just weird, is all.  I saw your mom in the Spirit Forest.  Gave me the Silence staff."

"Really?  Deirdre?  As a spirit?"

"Yeah.  But anyway.  I'm safe with all my friends.  I'll be back later, though."

"I know you will.  May I just have one last look at you before you go again?"

"Of course, mom."  

After a moment, Julia turned her eyes away.  "Just know that I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you.  Well, I'm off!"

Seraph didn't see her mother's tears.

* * *

"So, this is where you all go," Isabelle walked up to a table inhabited by some of her friends.  Ishval, Eve and Miri were all hushed voices and notes on napkins, obviously talking about some kind of magic.

"Oh!  Hey, general," Eve nodded.  Her white dress seemed short for Jugdrali standards but when pressed she revealed it was once her mother's.  "We're just here.  Surprised Ishval didn't want to be announced, but Miri and I are unknowns.  Happens."

"Really, Ishval?  But aren't you head of Freege?"  Isabelle took her chin into a hand.

"Technically," Ishval continued to write on a napkin, "but we keep it under wraps.  Besides, I'm the result of an extra-marital affair.  Don't want that getting out."

"Hmm.  I see.  Miri, how are you enjoying the party?"

"Oh!  It's nice.  Good to see everyone relax for once.  I'm just worried about the attack."

"Hey, keep it down," Isabelle chided, "don't want the guests to know."

"True," Eve mused.  "Besides, this is so interesting!  I've never been to a party like this!"

"How do they have parties in Valentia?" Miri inquired, passing back a napkin to Ishval.

"There's a lot more organized dancing.  Less food.  'Course I haven't really been to many.  I'm only sixteen.  Ma and da never let me go.  I hope they're alright..."

"Hey, hey," Miri consoled, "if they're half as strong as you are, I'm sure they're fine."

"Yeah.  I'm sure you're right.  Just miss them is all.  But I came because I want to help.  And we're helping."

"That's the plan," Isabelle nodded.  "Anyway, I'll leave you to it."

* * *

"How goes it, cousin?" Vylona stepped out to the balcony where Ian was, looking over the northern plain.  "Enjoying the party?"

"I wish.  I've been on guard duty as determined by my father.  I'm honored to, but the food smells good.  Wait, what sword is that?  Is that..."

"Yeah.  Tyrfing.  Father just gave it to me.  I'm honored and all, but..."

"Feels odd.  I get that.  But change is always needed."

"You're right.  Always right.  Wait - what is that?"  Vylona pointed across the plain, where a dark mass was sliding towards the castle.

"Ian, alert your father.  I'm telling mine we're going to have some new guests."

* * *

"Lady Eloise, may I have this dance?"  Quan bowed and extended a hand, and Eloise looked askance at the proffered limb.  

"Are you..."

"Asking you to dance?  Yes."  A roguish smile spread across his face and Eloise took his hand.

"Then I accept."

The two were silent as they stepped onto the dance floor, hands locked.

"Do you know...?"

"The footwork?  Not at all!" Quan laughed and placed a hand on Eloise's hip.  "But I can improvise.  Shall we?"

The two began to spin clumsily, sharing a laugh all the while.  However, they were forced to stop when the majordomo began to speak.

* * *

"Excuse me ladies, gentlemen and distinguished guests!"  The majordomo cried.  "I apologize, but we ask everyone to please head to the upper parts of the palace.  For your safety, of course.  There is an enemy force arriving and we prioritize your safety!  So please keep calm and follow the guards!"

A mild panic spread throughout the room, but a grim determination settled on the resistance members.  Once the crowd had dispersed, only the resistance members are their families were there.

"We'll be right with you!"  Nanna nodded, brandishing her Earth Sword.

"Mother...please, don't.  We can take care of yourselves.  Let us do this for you."

"Isabelle..."

"As much as I hate to admit it, they're right," Seliph crossed his arms.  "When was the last time we all fought together?  Twenty years ago?  I hate to admit it, but they're our best hope."

"Well, now that I've got this," Vylona held Tyrfing up, "we'll impress you for sure."

"We don't want to be impressed," Ares nodded, hand settling stiffly on the hilt of his sword.  "We just want you safe.  That's all we've ever wanted."

"It seems that we don't always get what we want, do we?" Altena said as she carried Areone's slack body up the stairs.  "Up you come, broth-Areone.  Let's get you upstairs."

"You know what this means, right?" Seliph looked at the ballroom door as it began to shake on its hinges.  "We're depending on you."

"We know, your highness," Isabelle nodded, flourishing her rapier.  "We won't let you down."

"Your highness - " Finn began.

"That includes you too, grandpa.  Please, take grandma and get upstairs."

"Why I never!" Lachesis scoffed.  "The nerve, young lady, why - unhand me, Finn!"

"Just survive, your highness."

"Of course.  Stay safe."

* * *

And so clothes were changed, what armor could be found was scrounged up, weapons were brandished and fortifications were placed.  The resistance spread in an arc around the main doors, the warriors at front and mages and archers spread out.  Eventually, the banging on the door stopped and the lords looked to each other.  Then, the windows around the ballroom shattered and dark-clothed men swung into the room.

"Group together and hold!" Isabelle cried, and the fighters gathered in a tight knot.  "Caesar, Mariccle, Gaius!  Spread and get their attention!  Mages and Rachel, target archers!  Quan, Eloise, Ian, Mahnya, spread out and eliminate!  Claud, Vy, with me!  Charge!"  

With a massive cry the resistance scattered and charged.  

"Now this is a party!" Eve shouted as she slashed down a pirate.  A burst of wind flew from her outstretched hand and launched a pirate out the window, and she ducked under Miri's burst of flame.  Fire and light swept around the edges of the room as Caesar, Mariccle and Gaius's swords made quick work of any who tried to stop them.  Quan, Eloise, Ian and Mahnya quickly took out any stragglers that survived the magic, and the three lords charged towards the obvious pirate commander in heavy plate.

"Ho, so these three pretties come to fight?  Well, I'm feeling benevolent.  As the emperor's right-hand-man, I'll offer you a challenge."

"The emperor?"  Isabelle stopped in her tracks.  "Is he the leader of this?"

"He is someone too powerful for you to fight!  He is glory made flesh!"

"Yeah, explains why we've beaten his forces across the continent," Vylona snarked, picking at a nail with Tyrfing.  

"And, why should we trust you?  Someone else tried and he lied."

"Thomas?  He had it coming.  But if you don't challenge me one-on-one, I'll go upstairs over your dead bodies and kill your families one by one.  How does that sound?"  At this he drew a massive silver blade, leveling it at the three lords.

"I've got this," Vylona stepped forward.  "With Tyrfing in hand, he won't stop me!  Claud, 'Belle!  Keep the rest off me!  Now come on, you tin can!"  Vylona yelled and charged, sweeping the blade down and up in a leaping strike.  The man parried the blow and stumbled back from the force.  Vylona continued her offensive, Tyrfing's holy energy seeping into her body.  Faster and faster her strikes fell until the man was on the ground, arms covering his face as Vylona slashed down and down and down.

"Mercy!  Please, miss, have mercy!"  

"No.  Not after threatening our families."  And with one final slash, he was dead.

* * *

"Thank you," Seliph bowed - bowed to them!  "You have saved us.  While it pains us to see you so adept at combat...we know you will save us."

"Father..."

"Your highness..."

"Regardless, go seek out the rest of the holy weapons.  At least in Grannvale.  Against a continent-wide threat..." Seliph trailed off, leaving the resistance members to fill in the gaps.

"Alright," Isabelle nodded.  "We'll do that."  As the guests began to leave, Ares pulled Claudia back for a moment.

"Yes, father?  What is it?  Have I done something wrong?"

"No!  Not at all.  Simply thought I'd save myself the trouble.  Take this."  Ares thrust Mystletainn into her hands and beamed.

"Father, I can't - "

"If I cannot protect this continent, the duty to wield the blade falls to you.  To pledge your service and skill to safety and freedom, that is what it means to wield this blade.  It is how my father wielded it, it is how I wielded it, and it must be how you wield it.  A knight's blood runs through you as strongly as it does for me and my father.  So good luck, Claudia.  You'll need it."

Claudia looked up from the blade in her hands to her father.  She smiled sadly and hugged him tightly, and then ran off.

There was much to be done.

* * *

Isabelle: Level 15 Lord

HP: 44

Str: 20

Mag: 18 (13 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 18

Spd: 18

Lck: 29 (19 + 10 (Light Brand))

Def: 10

Res: 11

Mov: 6

Lead: 3

Sword: A

Staff: C

Inventory: Light Brand, Thracian Rapier, Heal, Return, Magic Ring, (Finn's Lance)

Skills: Pursuit, Charm, Miracle, Continue, Critical 

Holy Blood: Hezul, Baldur, Noba

Help Description: Leif and Nanna's daughter.  Resolute and determined, but affable.

Vylona: Level 15 Lord

HP: 48

Str: 14

Mag: 11

Skl: 30 (20 + 10 (Tyrfing))

Spd: 23 (13 + 10 (Tyrfing))

Lck: 26

Def: 16

Res: 35 (10 + 5 (Barrier Ring) + 20 (Tyrfing))

Mov: 9 (6 + 3 (Leg Ring))

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Inventory: Tyrfing, Imperial Blade, Barrier Ring, Leg Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Nihil, Charge

Holy Blood: Baldur, Naga, Ulir

Help Description: Seliph and Lana's daughter.  Brash and proud, but driven to improve.

Claudia: Level 15 Lord

HP: 49

Str: 30 (25 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 11

Skl: 34 (14 + 20 (Mystletainn))

Spd: 16

Lck: 19

Def: 13

Res: 27 (17 + 10 (Mystletainn))

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Staff: B

Inventory: Mystletainn, Katti, Mend, Warp, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Hezul, Blaggi

Help Description: Ares and Leen's daughter.  Beneath her demure and feminine persona lies a fierce crusader.

Gaius: Level 16 Free Knight

HP: 54

Str: 19

Mag: 1

Skl: 27

Spd: 17 (12 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 12

Def: 28

Res: 4

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: A

Inventory: Brave Sword, Speed Ring

Skills: Nihil, Vantage, Paragon, Astra

Holy Blood: Odo, Neir

Help Description: Ulster's son and the Isaachian ambassador to Grannvale.  Isolated, meditative and distanced from his cousins.

Carter: Level 16 Priest

HP: 44

Str: 9

Mag: 27 (22 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 12

Spd: 13

Lck: 26

Def: 7

Res: 24

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Staff: *

Inventory: Mend, Physic, Restore, Rejuvenate, Magic Ring, Paragon Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Vantage, Miracle

Holy Blood: Blaggi, Hezul

Help Description: Ares and Leen's son.  Raised in Edda as a priest.  Driven to help with a know-it-all attitude.

Mahnya: Level 15 Pegasus Knight

HP: 41

Str: 12

Mag: 15

Skl: 19

Spd: 33 (28 + 5 (Wind Sword))

Lck: 17

Def: 15 (10 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 16

Mov: 8

Lead: 0

Sword: B

Lance: B

Inventory: Wind Sword, Slim Lance, Shield Ring

Skills: Wrath, Pursuit, Continue, Critical

Holy Blood: Forseti, Fala, Tordo

Help Description: Fee and Arthur's daughter and a lady of Silesse.  Named after her great-aunt and carefree.  Most likely to laugh.

Ian: Level 18 Paladin

HP: 48

Str: 21

Mag: 8

Skl: 21

Spd: 22 (17 + 5 (Speed Ring))

Lck: 15

Def: 23 (18 + 5 (Shield Ring))

Res: 6

Mov: 9

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: B

Inventory: Beast Killer, Armor Cutter, Speed Ring, Shield Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Critical

Holy Blood: Baldur

Help Description: Oifey's son, and heir to Chalphy.  Trained in the knightly arts.

Quan: Level 15 Cavalier

HP: 53

Str: 34 (24 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Mag: 4

Skl: 24 (14 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Spd: 22

Lck: 14

Def: 34 (24 + 10 (Gáe Bolg))

Res: 9 (4 + 5 (Barrier Ring))

Mov: 8

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Lance: *

Inventory: Gáe Bolg, Javelin, Steel Blade, Barrier Ring

Skills: Continue, Critical, Sol

Holy Blood: Noba, Baldur

Help Description: Altena’s son and a lord of Thracia.  Strong, and the spitting image of his namesake.

Eloise: Level 16 Dragon Knight

HP: 48

Str: 31 (21 + 10 (Gungnir))

Mag: 2

Skl: 22

Spd: 37 (27 + 10 (Gungnir))

Lck: 17

Def: 27 (17 + 10 (Gungnir))

Res: 13

Mov: 9

Lead: 2

Lance: *

Sword: B

Inventory: Gungnir, Javelin, Sleep Sword, Miracle Ring

Skills: Continue, Nihil, Vantage

Holy Blood: Dain

Help Description: Areone’s daughter and a minor lady of Thracia.  Self-deprecating and eager to redeem the line of Dain.

Rachel: Level 15 Archer

HP: 57

Str: 20 (15 + 5 (Power Ring))

Mag: 5

Skl: 27

Spd: 18

Lck: 25

Def: 9

Res: 7

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Bow: *

Inventory: Silver Bow, Power Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Charge, Luna

Holy Blood: Ulir, Odo

Help Description: Faval’s daughter and the heir of House Jungby.  Skilled with the bow and popular with the ladies.

Miri: Level 16 Priestess

HP: 44

Str: 1

Mag: 30 (25 + 5 (Magic Ring))

Skl: 17

Spd: 17

Lck: 22

Def: 9

Res: 20

Mov: 5

Lead: 1

Fire: *

Thunder: C

Wind: C

Staff: B

Inventory: Dime Fire, Elfire, Physic, Restore, Recover, Magic Ring

Skills: Nihil, Sol, Wrath, Paragon

Holy Blood: Fala

Help Description: A nun from a convent in Thracia.  Motherly with a healing touch.

Eve: Level 15 Fighter

HP: 38

Str: 21

Mag: 23

Skl: 22 (17 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Spd: 16

Lck: 25 (20 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Def: 12

Res: 18 (13 + 5 (Keepsake Ring))

Mov: 5

Lead: 2

Sword: A

Magic: /

Learned Magic: Fire, Thunder, Heal, Aura, Excalibur

Inventory: Royal Sword, Beloved Zofia, Keepsake Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Windswept, Vantage, Dragon Fang, Guarded Stance

Holy Blood: Mila, Duma

Help Description: Alm and Celica's daughter, traveled from across the sea.  Sensitive and enjoys puns, but can be emotionally closed off. 

Caesar: Level 16 Gladiator

HP: 50

Str: 21

Mag: 0

Skl: 30 (25 + 5(Skill Ring))

Spd: 18

Lck: 13

Def: 31

Res: 3

Mov: 5

Lead: 1

Sword: A

Axe: *

Inventory: Brave Axe, Brave Sword, Hand Axe, Skill Ring

Skills: Nihil, Astra, Vantage, Paragon

Holy Blood: Neir, Odo

Help Description: Larcei and Johan's son.  Fights all over the continent and inherited his father's poetic mannerisms.

Mariccle: Level 15 Swordmaster

HP: 46

Str: 21

Mag: 4

Skl: 30

Spd: 28

Lck: 23

Def: 12

Res: 15

Mov: 6

Lead: 1

Sword: *

Inventory: Steel Blade

Skills: Luna, Astra, Continue, Pursuit

Holy Blood: Odo, Ulir

Help Description: Patty and Shanan's son.  The first prince of Isaach who inherited his parents' skill with a sword.

James: Level 15 Sage

HP: 43

Str: 3

Mag: 22

Skl: 28

Spd: 33

Lck: 19

Def: 11

Res: 19

Mov: 6

Lead: 1

Fire: A

Thunder: A

Wind: *

Light: B

Staff: B

Inventory: Thoron, Bolganone, Tornado, Lightning, Mend, Physic, Renewal Ring

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Wrath, Critical

Holy Blood: Forseti, Fala, Tordo

Help Description: Tine and Ced's son.  The first prince of Silesse who inherited his predecessors' magical talents.

Ishval: Level 16 Thunder Mage

HP: 41

Str: 7

Mag: 21

Skl: 25

Spd: 13

Lck: 20

Def: 19

Res: 14

Mov: 6

Lead: 2

Thunder: *

Inventory: Thoron, Bolting, Pursuit Ring

Skills: Vantage, Wrath, Pavise

Holy Blood: Tordo, Fala

Help Description: Ishtore's son.  A loner who took the courts by storm, and surprisingly hardy for a mage.

Seraph: Level 15 Bard

HP: 36

Str: 1

Mag: 30

Skl: 22 (17 + 5 (Skill Ring))

Spd: 18

Lck: 18

Def: 7

Res: 26

Mov: 6

Lead: 0

Fire: B

Light: *

Staff: B

Inventory: Nosferatu, Elfire, Mend, Circlet, Skill Ring, Silence

Skills: Pursuit, Continue, Nihil

Holy Blood: Naga, Fala

Help Description: Julia's daughter and the heir to Velthomer.  Traveling the continent as a bard to see what life is truly like.  Quick-witted and a powerful mage.

Tyrfing: The holy weapon of line Baldur.  Grants Skl/Spd +10, Res +20 and Miracle skill when equipped.

Mystletainn: The holy weapon of line Hezul.  Grants Skl +20, Res +10 and Critical skill when equipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very nice. I like it. Next chapter sees the characters gathering most of the rest of the holy weapons. Talking with parents gives stat boosts to children, see if you can see what each character gives! Most of the dialogues were made up on the spot, such as Areone being a drunk. Remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Here I am starting another thing while my other works stare longingly at my back. Since I didn't want to tag all the ships between existing characters because they're relatively minor, I'll just put them here. Like my other works, at the end of each chapter it will have a detailed list of all the playable characters' stats and such, just like my other works. Since FE4/5 only came out in Japan, all the translations are fan-based or somewhat official from what was given in the FE A DLC.  
> 1st gen: Sigurd/Deirdre, Quan/Ethlyn, Raquesis/Finn, Adean/Midayle, Ayra/Lex, Brigid/Holyn, Erin/Lewyn, Sylvia/Claude, and Tailto/Azel.  
> 2nd gen: Seliph/Lana, Leif/Nanna, Ares/Leen, Larcei/Johan, Teeny/Ced, Arthur/Fee, Ishtore/Liza, Shanan/Patty. Faval, Julia, Ulster, Areone and Altena all married and had their children with generic characters, I just needed to get their kids in here.
> 
> As per usual, please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed. I'd also like to thank silverwolflol on tumblr for help with my huge ass document that is this story.


End file.
